<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impulse by jyugoban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275332">Impulse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyugoban/pseuds/jyugoban'>jyugoban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hollowfication, Kuorsaki Ichigo is a Shiba, Original Character(s), Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, Shinou Shinigami Academy, everyone is a little ooc, mild romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyugoban/pseuds/jyugoban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noble-born Ichigo Shiba follows his heart into the Shin'o Academy, where he strives for the life of a Shinigami. He has high hopes for his future until a fateful encounter drags him through twisted truths, bittersweet love, and the heavy burden of war.<br/>-On hiatus-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just my take on Ichigo going to the shinigami academy and all.<br/>All characters belong to Tite Kubo except for OCs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A baby's shrill cry sounded through the faint chatter in the room. A woman sighed in relief, and the sound of her child brung tears to her brown eyes. Her sight blurred as the room spun wildly. Unconsciously, her pale hands reached out, thin fingers twitching. The woman called for her baby, begging to hold them. The words came out in squeaking gasps. Her mouth down to her throat was Sarah Desert dry.</p><p>She was ignored, despite the pitiful state of her body. Four other beings sat in the room with her. Two of them frantically rummaged through papers, mumbling to each other. Another one, a woman, stood over a table where she cleaned the baby. The last one, a man, sat in a wooden chair with his legs crossed. The shadows cast over the walls masked his appearance. His energy was sinister but regal.</p><p>The man abruptly stood, walking over to the woman caring for the infant. He whispered into her ear, and she visibly shuddered. Nodding dazedly, she wrapped the baby into a thick brown cloth and turned to rush out of the poorly lit room. She hesitated for a second and slightly faced the frail form of the mother. It seemed that she wouldn't last any longer.</p><p>Even in the pitch-black that consumed the room, the mother could see the warm brown of her son's eyes. Gentle light fluttered through the poorly boarded windows. The moonlight pierced through the darkness, illuminating the single streak of pale orange hair standing out from the short tufts of black hair. </p><p>The unknown woman looked away, cradling the baby to her chest, and moved to leave through a door.</p><p>From what she could see past the door, the mother spotted a midnight sky. One so dark it was as if staring into an abyss. Not a single star was displayed, and the full moon sat alone. It looked much larger than it ever was, almost artificial. The door shut before she could admire the sight any further. In her mind, she cried in agony as her child disappeared from her sight. Her body felt too heavy to move. Even opening her mouth to protest needed energy that she didn't have, so she lied limp on the uncomfortable futon.</p><p>The eerie man dismissed the other two, who rushed out of the room without objection. He kneeled over the dying woman, and a sliver of moonlight lightened a fraction of his face. Now, she could see the grim smile he gave her, but she couldn't find his eyes.</p><p>"Your son is special. He will be in good hands." Sparse tears ran down her wan cheek. He wiped at it gently, almost lovingly. His fingers felt like ice tracing her skin.</p><p>"You're deserving of the truth, seeing that you won't live to tell it." He continued. His tone sounded all but gentle, unlike the hands that caressed her flesh. He asked a question first. </p><p>"You had a secret relationship with that Shiba man, didn't you?" Despite her lack of response, the shock was deep in her eyes. He nodded his head as if he needed the confirmation.</p><p>"They would slaughter you because of your peasant status, and you'd be tortured first if they knew about your mad scientist of a father. I'm aware of the experiments he performed on you, poor child. Modifying your cells to heal you quicker, giving you speed that would disturb a Shinigami, and even injecting the blood of a Hollow into your system..." He paused for a second, and his unseen eyes looked into her faded ones.</p><p>"Your son has inherited every property and ability of yours." Her voice seemed to come back at that, but all that left her mouth were incoherent squeals. The eerie man stood, silent, and didn't give the woman another glance. He exited the room, abandoning the mother to her demise.</p><p> </p><p>Isshin Shiba blankly stared at the child in his arms. His focus shifted to a blond man dressed in green and black standing across from him. When he looked back down, the baby's large eyes captured his own. The warm brown color reminded him of the woman he loved the most. The one he would run away with if he could, but it was too late. She was fading away in some abandoned shack, leaving him with their offspring.</p><p>He was never aware of her pregnancy, and that's what made this all surreal. It was far too early, and he was far too young to have a child, but there he stood, holding a baby boy with a resemblance uncanny to him. There was no need for questions. He had to accept the truth that laid before his eyes.</p><p>"He's a mixed breed, Isshin-"</p><p>"I know...but he's my son." And that was final. He won't care about the species of his kid. He wouldn't care about anything except for the safety of his boy.</p><p> </p><p>Kisuke Urahara was always observant. Being the scientist that he was, he would speculate on anyone or anything that came his way. With an exception for the young Shiba, who was a complete mystery; even his birth was unexpected and an inconvenience. An unknown sense nagged at Kisuke when he watched the child. It was as if a dark presence loomed over him at all times, and the boy played and smiled as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>Being in the proximity of the young noble unnerved him immensely. He once had to apologize for taking a defensive stance and unsheathing his blade in response to the boy simply greeting him. He vowed to guide the boy as he grew older to fill the debt he owed to the Shiba Clan.</p><p>Isshin, the heir to the clan, had quit his duties as the 10th division Captain of the Gotei 13 when he found love. His days in the Shinigami military were over by the time Kisuke was in exile. When he found the lone man wandering the dirt streets of Rukongai, he didn't hesitate to invite him to stay with his dysfunctional family. </p><p>But, Kisuke didn't expect to get caught up in the family affairs. He also didn't plan on mentoring a Shiba child. He wouldn't complain because it was the child of his dear friend, Isshin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ichigo, that will be your name." A young black-haired man leaned over the babbling Ichigo. </p><p>"A perfect name, Kaien! I knew I could count on you!" Isshin roughly slapped the back of his nephew's head. The two argued, occasionally swinging fists, utterly oblivious to the baby who watched amusedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ended up changing the title...<br/>I think it fits more for what I'm trying to do for this story.<br/>Anyways enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo grunts at the force of the blows connecting with his makeshift wooden sword. He pushes his weight forward, sending his opponent back just to be ambushed from the left. His arm shoots out in reflex, blocking the overhead strike aiming for his neck. Using the momentary shock of his opponent, he punches their unguarded torso with his right hand.</p><p>Kaien grits his teeth when the hit connects, curling forward from the impact. He pulls back, sliding on the balls of his waraji clad feet.</p><p>"Ichigo! You're getting fast," His abdomen throbs, "and strong."</p><p>Ichigo rolls his eyes as Kaien rests the wooden stick on his shoulder. Ichigo unconsciously mirrors his position.</p><p>"It's not enough." His tone is low, but Kaien hears him.</p><p>"You're fourteen now right? You still have long ways to go, kid. Don't stress." He goes to fold his arms and flinches when the wood pokes his side. He awkwardly shifts his position to put a hand on his hip. He observes his youngest relative appreciatively.</p><p>He's grown much faster than anticipated, standing at five feet and six inches tall. His figure is becoming leaner with the visible definition in his building muscles. His most apparent attribute, being his hair, is a spikey mess. Unruly black strands fall on his nape while the rest lays wherever it wants to, and the bold streaks of strawberry blond hair fall over his right temple. His brown eyes are filled with intense desire.</p><p>Kaien can't help but think. 'He's gonna be strong.'</p><p>Ichigo glares when he feels the contemplative stare of his relative. "Stop looking at me like that."</p><p>He raises his hands in defense, still holding the wooden sword. "I was just thinking."</p><p>Sighing audibly, Ichigo lunges forward, light on his feet. The wood's clacking rings around the small clearing they spar in. Surrounded by thick trees, nothing or anyone is in sight for another mile or so.</p><p>"Use your Zanpakuto." Ichigo grunts as he pushes his cousin back, taking the offense. He doesn't lose his chance and swings the useless length of wood, hoping to bruise his opponent at least.</p><p>"Are you dumb?" Kaien deadpans then spots an opening. With his wooden sword, he pushes Ichigo's aside, putting him off balance. Then, with great speed, he shoves the curved edge of the stick into his cousin's face. Ichigo's wide eyes cross as he stares at the tip of the mock weapon. He'd be dead if Kaien wanted him to be.</p><p>"I want to be ready," Ichigo grumbles as he pushes the stick away.</p><p>"Have patience for once will ya?" Kaien tosses the wood to Ichigo who catches it with ease.</p><p>"You're already a lieutenant, Kaien. I have to catch up to you soon." His youngest cousin sports a dull look, but the determination is clearer than the morning sky.</p><p>"And you will be soon too, alright? Now cut the whining and let me see some Kido!"</p><p>Three more hours of training and the two are completely drained. Ichigo regrets asking his cousin to stay for an extra hour to practice Hakuda.</p><p>"Say hello to Ms. Miyako for me?" Ichigo speaks as he stretches his sore arms. He looks to his cousin who does the same. After announcing his need for departure, Kaien brought the training session to a close.</p><p>Kaien's aqua green eyes shine at the name of his beloved wife.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. She'll love to hear it." He smirks. "I've got to get going. Paperwork calls." He turns away, waving half-heartedly. He pauses for a moment as if forgetting something. He does a quarter of a turn, glancing back at Ichigo. </p><p>Ichigo raises an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong. Kaien smiles widely and speaks, "Take care, Ichigo. I'll see you soon."</p><p>Ichigo's expression softens, and his lips curl into a faint smile. He longingly watches him leave. </p><p>Kaien disappears toward the gates of Seireitei in a boost of Flash Step. Ichigo casually walks back to the homely shack of the Shibas. It was distanced from other homes, settled in the center of a large green field of the Rukongai. A dome of Kido surrounds the area, keeping trespassers at bay.</p><p>The shack is made of stone and wood. Two stone arms grasp a flimsy orange banner, holding up high over the house. Other than the strange structure, it seems average. The exterior appears to be only one story tall, but inside, it serves as a foyer. The center dives down, where a flight of stairs leads to a wide hallway. The basement is where all of the bedrooms and common areas reside. </p><p>Ichigo will always call this place home, but it was just downright ugly. The interior was bearable enough, but the outside could only make him uncomfortable. Except for his bedroom, the place was a mess. He favors his room the most because it's safe from his deranged family.</p><p>'For the most part.' He thinks.</p><p>/\</p><p>Kisuke curiously stares as Ichigo meditates, attempting to connect with his inner world. The progress is slow but sure. He recalls when Ichigo informed him of his dreams; the blurry visions of a white shihakusho and eerie eyes. With black sclera and shimmering gold irises, they were the eyes of a Hollow. A distorted voice would call out to him, taunting, naming him weak and helpless.</p><p>It's only three months until the Shinigami Academy entrance exams, and he'll be fifteen by then. Being well aware of the Hollowfied power in his soul, Ichigo needed to keep control over it. If anyone got word of his Hollow, he'd be executed without question. Kisuke is making sure that doesn't happen. </p><p>He notices the boy's features scrunching up. Occasionally, he'll flinch or break his posture, leaning away as if something was continuously invading his personal space.</p><p>Kisuke circles him from a distance to not disturb his tranquility. Suddenly, Ichigo makes a startling choking noise. Kisuke stops his pacing and holds his fan to his face. He narrows his eyes at the sight of a bone-white mass falling from Ichigo's lips. It curls around his chin to snake up his jaw. His eyes snap open, the sclera filling with black, and his irises flicker from a warm brown to a dangerous gold.</p><p>"Do not fight it, Ichigo. Understand it." Kisuke's usually cheery tone is serious. Ichigo hunches forward, coughing. More of the familiar substance of a Hollow mask spills out of his mouth. It doesn't reach the ground but warps around Ichigo's head, solidifying against the skin of his face.</p><p>"As long as it is a part of your soul, it isn't going anywhere. Treat it as your other half. It is an ally, not an enemy. A friend instead of a foe." Kisuke patiently waits with a hand on his Zanpakuto, Benihime. Given the chance the young Shiba goes rampant, he must suppress him and bring him back to sanity.</p><p>The Gotei 13 will become suspicious of the particular strength of this Hollow. In terms of Reiastu, Ichigo could give an Adjuchas a run for their money. To avoid the Shinigami military, they often change locations to keep the suspicions to a minimum. Consistent Hollow activity in one area would get them caught.</p><p>The white substance stops, and within seconds the entire left half of Ichigo's face is masked. A thick black line runs over the eye vertically. Two rows of fine teeth rest over his jaw. He pants heavily, becoming aware of his surroundings. He coughs twice, saliva spewing from his mouth. </p><p>"Urahara," His voice comes out in layers, making the scientist stiffen. "I saw him clearly this time." </p><p>Kisuke relaxes at the statement. Ichigo is getting closer to achieving a bond with the spiritual being inside of him. He often theorizes that his Hollow manifestation is his possible Zanpakuto spirit. If that is the case, things will come much easier for Ichigo. </p><p>Ichigo finally settles down, breathing at a steady pace. A split in his mask spreads until the entire piece is fragmented. It completely shatters, disappearing in noticeable particles of Reiastu. The black color of his sclera melds back into white, and his irises return to brown. </p><p>"That will be enough for today. Good work, Ichigo." Kisuke lightly fans himself and watches as Ichigo stands on shaky legs. He doesn't respond to the exiled man, ignoring him while stretching his hamstrings. He tugs on the silk, navy blue kimono he removed before training, fixing it over his shoulders. The Shiba family crescent adorns the back in white. </p><p>"Do you think he's my Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asks as they wander back to the Shiba abode. Kisuke only laughs, dramatically shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>"The Shin'o Academy will teach you that."</p><p>Ichigo stops walking and Kisuke follows, halting his steps. He can see the questions brewing by his fidgeting, but he asks the least expected one, "Will you ever tell me why you were exiled?" </p><p>"I-chi-go! Welcome home, my son! How was training?" Isshin interrupts, unknowingly saving Kisuke from a long-overdue explanation. </p><p>Isshin couldn't even wait until they've made it through the door. He runs with his arms outstretched, a dopey smile plastered on his face. Ichigo and Kisuke sidestep, causing Isshin to fall through the space between them. He mumbles incoherently through a mouthful of dirt. Then, he's back on his feet in seconds, wrapping his arm around his son's neck. </p><p>"You're still too slow!" He taunts, squeezing his bicep and forearm, strangling Ichigo. Kisuke fans himself, watching gleefully.</p><p>"Get off of me, you lousy ass!" Ichigo flips his father over, slamming the man onto his back. </p><p>"Atta-boy, Ichigo!" Kukaku Shiba stands in the doorway, cheering her cousin on. "Put his money where his mouth is!"</p><p>Dressed in a dark green apron, Ganju Shiba appears behind his older sister. He glances over her shoulder to get a look at the fight between Ichigo and Isshin. It doesn't last long because Ichigo manages to dislocate his father's shoulder and knocks him unconscious. </p><p>"He'll be out for a while." He says coldly. "When will dinner be ready?"</p><p>The family, including Kisuke, gather inside. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko set the table in preparation for their feast. The clan sits together, leisurely enjoying the meal Ganju fixed. Ichigo is seated beside Kisuke at the very end of the table while his father sits at the opposite end. The further away from his father, the better. Isshin, who woke within minutes, whined like a child about his ever distant son.</p><p>He watches as the adults discuss the firework business and profit. Bored out of his mind, Ichigo picks at the food on the porcelain plate. He glances up at Kisuke, who was already staring. They share knowing smiles before looking away. </p><p>Three broken bowls, two bruised cheeks, and a stained kimono later, the dysfunctional family's dinner is over. Ichigo rushes to his room, whispering a good night to Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. He narrowly dodges the secret attacks that Ganju and Isshin unleash on his way down the hall. Safely entering his room, Ichigo eagerly prepares himself for bed. The upcoming entrance exams plague his mind as he undresses. </p><p>'Can these three months get any slower?'  He thinks to himself as he slips onto the plush futon. He dreams of clashing Zanpakuto, bloodshed, and the vicious roar of Hollows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Ichigo's favor, those three months are long gone in the past. Now, outside of the Red Hollow Gate, Ichigo stands amongst the large crowd of souls with hopes of entering the Seireitei. Most of them were expected to be young, but there were a few adults and even elderly. Ichigo assumes the older people are only attempting to flee to safety inside the walls. He never saw how bad it was, but Urahara would tell him stories about the ruthless gangs and wild Hollow appearances. He could understand their fear and determination to leave.</p><p>He wonders if the adolescences around his age were doing the same. That would mean a fair percentage of the crowd didn't have any real desire for the Shinigami Arts.</p><p>'That's just sad.' He thinks to himself as he silently observes the ragged robes of the people around him, their only motive being survival. Ichigo's motivation only came from his role model, his dear cousin, Kaien. He's looked up to him since he could remember. Finding out that Kaien named him was the icing on the cake. Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about it for days.</p><p>He glances back where the rest of the Shiba family sent him off in the least discrete way possible. To his embarrassment, they sent him off hollering affirmations. Not all of them were positive, but they were affirmations nonetheless. Kisuke was there as well, and he parted with a few words.</p><p>"Be careful in there, Ichigo, and make some friends for once!"</p><p>He wasn't keen on making friends, but he didn't want to be alone either. He looks around again, not many people looking approachable. He doubts he looks any better, especially with his noble status being put on blast. Now everyone will think he's snobbish and spoiled.</p><p>He enters the large gate of sekkiseki stone, his hand firmly grasping the silver medallion under his robes. The Shiba crest was carved into it, encrusted with tiny sapphires. Kaien gave it to him during his last visit about a month ago. He didn't answer any of Ichigo's questions about it, only telling him to wear it for good luck. So, it isn't leaving his neck unless his head rolls off his shoulders.</p><p>As he walks, taking in his surroundings, he notices a group of Shinigami. One of them is wearing a badge on his left arm, a lieutenant. Two low-ranking Shinigami stand next to him. Lastly, the man who stands in the front-middle of them is a captain. It's evident by his stark white haori. When he turns around, Ichigo recognizes the number five embedded into the back. People whisper about the appearance of the fifth division's captain, wondering if they would meet him.</p><p>Another low-ranking Shinigami stands in front of the crowd. Ichigo gives him his full attention when he cups his hands around his mouth, preparing for an announcement. "Shin'o Academy Entrance Exam participants follow me, otherwise get the hell out of here!"</p><p>The Shinigami looks around for a second and scoffs. He points to a man near the back. "I'm talking to you, old man!"</p><p>Ichigo doesn't bother looking back to the ones who leave. A few brush past him, mumbling curses.</p><p>'What were they even thinking?' Ichigo wonders.</p><p>The horde moves, and Ichigo trails behind. His slow pace puts him in the very back. His eyes wander around before landing back on the captain. To his bewilderment, the man was already staring. He seems relatively surprised at the sight of Ichigo. His brown eyes glimmer underneath his glasses, and he smiles. He waves as if familiar with the young noble. </p><p>A chorus of feminine squeals pierces Ichigo's ears. "Oh my God! Was he waving at us?"</p><p>Ichigo frowns, averting his eyes to the three girls in front of him. A deep blush casts over their cheeks as they boldly ogle the captain. Subtly rolling his eyes, Ichigo continues after the crowd. With his height, he sees over most of the heads before him and spots the leading Shinigami.</p><p>A short while later, the academy building finally came into view. The future students pile inside, running through the halls to the courtyard. It's a large space, almost as big as Ichigo's training grounds at home. The center is nothing but dirt, and grass surrounds it. For the occasion, boxes sat along the edges of the courtyard. Ichigo questions the seating arrangements but doesn't complain, sitting down next to a quiet blond boy.</p><p>A clipboard with numbered papers is passed around. Everyone signs their name and birthdate under the given columns. Chatter cancels out any silence as they wait for further instructions. Soon, a burly man steps into the center of the courtyard. All eyes shift to him, and mostly everyone quiets down.</p><p>"Welcome, young ones. I am Gengoro Onabara, an instructor here at the Shin'o Academy. I am also supervising today's entrance exams. I look forward to seeing your talent and potential. Do your absolute best and good luck." Everyone claps as he finishes his brief speech. He nods to someone standing off to the side, holding a stack of papers. They switch places with Gengoro. Grey hair falls over their eyes as they smile, observing the jittery newcomers. Like a predator assessing their prey before pouncing.</p><p>"Gin Ichimaru," When he speaks his smile widens if possible. "Lieutenant of the fifth division, nice to meet ya," Ichigo notes how unnerving his thin eyes and sly grin are.</p><p>Gin speaks again, "I'll call your name, and you come over here to get your number, 'kay?"</p><p>Ichigo didn't want to go anywhere near him. He thanks the heavens when Gin lists the names in alphabetical order. He'll be one of the last.</p><p>Chatter picks up again, a bit quieter than before. The annual entrance exam for the Shin'o Academy has begun, and people are eager.</p><p>/\</p><p>"Ichigo Shiba, number one hundred five." At his name, he hastily rises from his seat, snatches the paper from Gin's ice-cold hands, and returns. He clips the paper on his torso. Hopefully, it won't get worn too much during the exam.</p><p>"I like your name." Ichigo curiously looks at the blond boy beside him. His sudden words confuse Ichigo, but before he could respond, the boy is speaking again, "Ichigo Shiba has a nice ring to it, you know?"</p><p>He extends a pale hand and smiles awkwardly. "Sorry, Izuru Kira."</p><p>Ichigo gives him a curt nod and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>Another hundred names later, Gin finishes handing out numbers and leaves with a few words, "Don't lose those numbers. We don't have extras."</p><p>"Thank you, Lieutenant Gin." A pretty woman with long black hair steps forward. "I'm Kiyomi Shiro, an instructor for Shin'o Academy. Now, I will explain the format of the exam." Kiyomi replaces Gin in the middle of the field, lightly nodding at her surroundings. She clears her throat and begins her explanation.</p><p>First, everyone is to be assessed on their prior knowledge of the Shinigami Arts, history of Soul Society, and other species, such as Hollows, Quincy, and humans. It's in the form of a written assessment. There are no more than twenty brief questions that don't require full sentences in responses. The results of this won't affect anyone's chances, only determine their level of placement.</p><p>Next is a practical that will confirm the area of placement. The basics of Kido, Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakuda will be demonstrated, and briefly explained. The auditionees will attempt the demonstrated exercises then practice with an assigned partner. Three judges: Juro Iwamoto, Ken Hara, and Miki Sawaya, will view the sparing and finalize all placements.</p><p>Lastly, is an optional activity but highly recommended. It's a test of Reiatsu where the raw amount will be measured on a scale of one through ten. One being the lowest and ten being the highest. This will aid with learning Kido, Flash Step, and Reiatsu concentration.</p><p>"By then the decisions will be made, and the list of new Shin'o Academy students will be posted. For those students, we have accommodations for you to reside in until your schedules are completed. You should receive them by tomorrow morning. Report to Mr. Gengoro or me for any concerns. But, before that, let's begin." Kiyomi finishes her description with a whispered good luck, leaving the center of the courtyard.</p><p>Gin temporarily returns to pass out the written assessment.</p><p>'Doesn't he have lieutenant duties to attend to?' Ichigo wipes away his incoming scowl when the said lieutenant walks in his direction. Gin flicks the paper in his face, still wearing that disturbing smile. He leaves after distributing the test, muttering under his breath. </p><p>Ichigo stares at the paper in his hands. There are open-ended questions as well as multiple choice.</p><p>-Describe the attribute that signifies Hollows?</p><p>-What is the proper name of the weapon every Shinigami wields?<br/>
A. Purifier<br/>
B. Zanpakuto<br/>
C. Katana</p><p>Ichigo completes the written assessment within minutes. He feels confident in his answers. Some more than others, but he's still sure of himself. He thanks Kisuke and Kaien for their teachings. He appreciates his father's knowledge as a late captain as well, albeit reluctantly. His methods weren't always ideal.</p><p>After turning in his paper, he looks around in search of Izuru, who disappeared in search of a more comfortable spot. Since he finished earlier than average, he had time to spare, and he didn't want to spend it alone. He bumps into Izuru, who talks animatedly to a petite brownish black-haired girl.</p><p>"Oh, Ichigo!" He turns, surprise written on his face. "This is Momo,"</p><p>Momo flushes in embarrassment. "Momo Hinamori," She says her name quietly, not meeting his eyes. Ichigo half-heartedly smiles and grasps her hand. He firmly shakes twice.</p><p>"Ichigo Shiba, if you haven't heard already."</p><p>"Now that's just cocky," Izuru states bluntly. Ichigo gapes for a moment but recollects himself quickly. He doesn't get a chance to retort when an airy voice projects over the field.</p><p>"Now that most of you have finished the written assessment, we will begin the practical." It's a male with ashy white hair and a youthful face. His slanted eyes are sage green. "I hope you're wearing comfortable clothes, we're starting with Hoho and Hakuda."</p><p>Ken Hara is his name, one of the judges, and a master of the Hoho technique. Ken moves like a figure skater on ice in his demonstration. His assistant can't land a single hit, their efforts are futile. When he switches to the offense, Ken doesn't pull his punches either. After the showing, Ken goes to discuss the elementary steps of Hoho and Hakuda.</p><p>"Keep your weight on your toes. Lean back in your heels, and your body will follow. If you fall, you've already lost."</p><p>Everyone is paired and put into three groups. Ichigo and Kira find themselves in group one. Meanwhile, Momo is in group three. Ken studies group one, and the other judges, Juro Iwamoto, and Miki Sawaya watch group two and three. They carry around clipboards, scribbling down notes and comments.</p><p>Ichigo's partner is a boy with a large build. The muscles of his body contrast horribly with his baby face. Though his physique must be for show because Ichigo swears Bonnie hits harder than this guy, and Bonnie is a boar. She's noticeably faster than him as well. Ichigo dodges him with ease, sometimes sending a counterattack. With grace, he extends his leg for a roundhouse kick, aiming to finish the spar.</p><p>Unfortunately, his foot connects with a firm forearm. Ichigo is about to pull away for another attack when he notices it was Ken he hit. The judge stands in front of his original opponent, looking down at Ichigo with a smile. Ichigo jumps back, bowing in respect.</p><p>"You're a strong one," Ken says. "You would've knocked Mr. Arata out cold with that." He gestures to Ichigo's leg, referring to his kick.</p><p>Unsure of how to respond, Ichigo only nods, avoiding looking at the harsh glare Arata gives him. Ken observes him for another second, ogling his hair before turning away.</p><p>"It's time for us judges to rotate. Juro will be watching you this time, and just a heads up," He looks over his shoulder, locking eyes with Ichigo. "He isn't as nice as I am."</p><p>New partners were assigned, the judges rotated once more, and the Hoho and Hakuda practical came to an end.</p><p>Juro, who is a Kido master, wasn't so efficient in explaining the art of magic. His demonstrations were grand but difficult to learn from. Ichigo found himself struggling more than he'd like to admit.</p><p>Miki, the Zanjutsu master, strangely took a liking to him. During the examination, she'd compliment him, going as far as cheering him on.</p><p>"Nice one, Ichi boo!"</p><p>'Ichi boo? Where the hell did she get that from?'</p><p>Other than the nickname, she'd use his first name then call everyone else by their last. Luckily for him, she kept it to a minimum. Only saying it loud enough for just him to hear or when no one else was around.</p><p>They're in the final round of Zanjutsu, and Ichigo is relatively comfortable. He loosened up after sparring with Kira. The blond utterly destroyed him in Kido, but he returned the favor earlier with his mock Zanpakuto. Now, he's sparring with a male who dresses expensively. He's a noble as well, a member of the Tsunayashiro House.</p><p>Michio Tsunayashiro was always number one. Never was he not a winner.  Especially in combat, he could beat just about anyone. His father wouldn't accept anything less. So, when he finds himself knocked off of his feet by Ichigo Shiba, he wants nothing more than to scream and cry.</p><p>His back collides with the dirt ground, surely staining his white robes. His wooden weapon falls from his hands, rolling to the side. Ichigo jabs his stick in his face, and the spar is over. As Michio collects himself, a hand reaches out to him. He trails his eyes up to see Ichigo's disinterested face. His nonchalance makes his blood boil. He stands on his own, glaring viciously at his newly deemed rival.</p><p>"I don't need your help, Shiba." He spits out the last name with disgust, scrunching up his face to match his tone.</p><p>"Winner: number one hundred five, Ichigo Shiba."</p><p>Michio angrily bites his lip at the announcement. He glances over at the judges who nod in approval. Occasionally, they'll whisper to each other, pointing at Ichigo. It's obvious he's caught their attention.</p><p>'I'm still better than him! He sucks and has weird hair! I'm totally better than him!' Michio's bitter thoughts fuel his irritation. He stomps away and toward his friends, a pair of twins with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. They're male, but one is built a bit heavier than the other.</p><p>"What's wrong with ya, Michio?" The chubby twin asks.</p><p>"He got dragged by that Shiba kid, Zumi." The thinner one grumbles.</p><p>"Don't say it so loudly, Kimi! He's embarrassed." Zumi warily stares at a fuming Michio. Sudden clapping brings their attention to the center of the field.</p><p>"Congratulations! You've completed the mandatory section of the Shin'o Academy Entrance Exams!" Gengoro makes his appearance again once everyone has settled back into their seats. "This next test is optional but highly recommended for both yours and our benefit. Ms. Shiro will be the one assessing you. See her over there," He points to his right, where Kiyomi stands beside a box of Kido, "to measure your Reiatsu level. If you aren't interested, come see your results inside."</p><p>Hesitantly, Ichigo follows behind Izuru and Momo, who are eager for their measurements. He's decently aware of the lengths his Reiatsu can go, but it's the feeling of it that he's concerned about. There are multiple experienced Shinigami around who could detect a Hollow with ease. If his Reiatsu feels too much like a Hollow's, he'll be in hot water.</p><p>He ponders over ways to mask his Hollowfied Reiatsu while he waits in line. Izuru pulls him out of his thoughts with a question, "Are you alright, Ichigo?"</p><p>"Huh- oh, yea-yes...I'm fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Momo asks this time. "You look a little pale." Her comment doesn't help in the slightest. Ichigo scolds himself for letting his composure slip and making his worry visible. When he nods his head his acquaintances stop their questions, opting to converse with each other.</p><p>The line shortens until it's their turn. Momo steps into the orange box of Kido, and it seals off behind her. Her intense concentration is visible by the tension in her shoulders and her eyes that are clenched shut. Pale blue Reiatsu spurts from her small body, and the orange box melds into shamrock green.</p><p>Kiyomi gestures for her to stop, making a note on her clipboard. Then it's Izuru's turn who performs similarly to Momo. Ichigo braces himself for his turn, attempting to reassure himself.</p><p>'You were trained by two former captains and a lieutenant, relax!'</p><p>He stares at the shrinking group of people coated in orange when he gets inside. Some people are prancing around with broad smiles. Others sulk, dragging their feet as they leave the academy grounds. He wonders which would be his own reaction.</p><p>Eagerly, Ichigo releases his Reiatsu in waves. He misses the tiny gasp from Kiyomi as she hastily scribbles down several notes. She whips her head back and forth from him to her clipboard as if not believing her eyes.</p><p>Ichigo jumps out of the bright green Kido box when Kiyomi lets him free. He glances around for a moment, sighing in relief at the unsuspecting looks he gets back.</p><p>"Ichigo, that was amazing!" He ignores Momo's gushing and grabs her hand and Izuru's. He drags them into the halls of the academy, searching for the paper that seals his fate. No one crowds around it like anticipated. Due to the late hour, the new first years retreated to their dorms. The ones who didn't make it were escorted out of the Seireitei with their tails between their legs.</p><p>He scans the paper, sliding his finger down to the bold S. Pent up tension that he didn't know he had releases from his body as he reads his name. He turns at Momo's squeals. She jumps into Izuru's arms, tears running down her pink cheeks.</p><p>"We're in! We're in! We're in!" She chants and pulls away from Izuru to embrace Ichigo. Her thin arms are surprisingly strong, and Ichigo chokes when she squeezes.</p><p>The trio continues their mini celebration down the halls. Ken stops them to deliver more information.</p><p>"You'll have your schedules, uniforms, and other things tomorrow. The Reiatsu level thing should be somewhere on your schedule too. Luckily," He glances down at the papers in his hands. "There aren't many of you this year so, the rooms aren't full. You can pick any vacant room in the East Wing of the first floor."</p><p>Momo gasps, "Can we pick our roommates too?!"</p><p>Ken's stiff nod makes her jump. She claps her hands and bows to the instructor. Briskly walking to the girl's dormitory, she frantically waves goodbye. "See you guys!"</p><p>Ichigo and Izuru take the opposite path to the boy's dormitory.</p><p>"Wanna be roommates?" Izuru asks.</p><p>"Sure," Ichigo is satisfied with that arrangement. Izuru is rather calm and doesn't make his head hurt when he talks.</p><p>The dorms are three stories tall with fifty rooms on each floor. The first and second years get the first floor. The third and fourth years reside on the second floor. Lastly, the upperclassmen, the fifth and sixth years live on the third floor. Each year has its own Wing; the first, third, and fifth years are in the East, the West Wing is reserved for the second, fourth, and sixth years.</p><p>Izuru and Ichigo walk down the East Wing, looking for an available room. Out of the twenty-five rooms, fifteen were taken and full. They end up near the end of the hall to make a decision. Room twenty is the chosen one. There are four beds, two dressers, and a desk.</p><p>"You didn't bring anything?" Izuru asks as he rummages through his bag. Ichigo didn't notice that he had it.</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick disclaimer...</p><p>This will hardly follow canon events. I haven't planned too far either so the winter war and stuff just might not be a thing here. I'm still working on it so be patient with me as I figure out what to do with Aizen, Masaki, and others. Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfactory.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The schedules arrived early morning. A counselor of sorts had brought them along with their uniforms. The boys wore blue and white robes while the girls wore red and white. A small insignia on the left shoulder signified their year.</p><p>Ichigo ties his obi firmly around his waist.</p><p>"How do you tie it so neatly?" Izuru watches in amazement. Ichigo tightens the knot and adjusts the fabric around his shoulders. The number one embedded into it in grey.</p><p>"My father taught me." He answers simply. He turns to see Izuru trying while breaking into a thin sweat.</p><p>"Here," Ichigo walks up to him, reaching his hands out. He shows Izuru how to wrap, adjust, and tuck the fabric. "It's simple, really."</p><p>By the time they've finished, the sun has risen. Ichigo and Izuru run through their schedules quickly.</p><p>"We don't have to go to first and second period," Ichigo recalls the counselor's words. "But there is a mandatory meeting in another hour."</p><p>Izuru nods in confirmation. "We should meet Momo before then. We can check what classes we have together."</p><p>"Count me out for Kido. I'm in the introductory class."</p><p>The introductory Kido class is for the students less capable of performing spells. The class is focused on Reiastu control and the lowest levels of Kido spells. The mid-term exams will determine their advancement. The same applies for introductory to Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakuda.</p><p>"It's alright because we have History and Soul Life Ed together." Izuru slips on his waraji, wiggling his socked toes.</p><p>"We have every class together except for Kido."</p><p>Izuru lets his curiosity get the best of him. "What's your Reiastu level?"</p><p>Ichigo's eyebrows raise, and he glances down at his schedule. He scans the sheet, finding the measurement in the top left corner, under his name.</p><p>"Eight."</p><p>"Eight?!" Izuru is astonished. "What the hell?" He mutters, and Ichigo doesn't hear him. He cringes when the noble asks for his measurements.</p><p>"Uh- a four." He scratches his head.</p><p>Ichigo blinks owlishly. "Oh..."</p><p>/\</p><p>The common area is bustling. First years talk amongst themselves while the second years boldly tease them. Their single year of superiority eggs them on. </p><p>Ichigo and Izuru meet Momo near one of the exits. She talks to a girl with short black hair and large violet eyes.</p><p>"Oh, guys! This is Rukia, my roommate." She's petite and looks malnourished by the bones protruding from her pale skin. It's obvious that she's from the nasty regions of the Rukongai.</p><p>Ichigo holds out his hand for her to shake. "Ichigo Shiba, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Rukia," She mumbles, hesitantly taking his hand. Her palm is soft. He squeezes her hand gently and let's go.</p><p>"Rukia," He repeats her, wondering about her last name. She shakes her head softly. Ebony hair glides over her shoulders.</p><p>"Just Rukia..." She locks eyes with him. Her cheeks flourish with color and she looks away.</p><p>"Renji Abarai," He failed to spot the tall redhead behind her. He has thick tribal tattoos bordering his hairline. His long red hair is pulled into a tight ponytail. It's thick and spiky, reminding Ichigo of a pineapple.</p><p>'He looks...barbaric.' Ichigo straightens his face when he feels his facial muscles tense. He's not one to judge, but Renji's face makes him want to list every one of his flaws. Ichigo has a feeling they won't get along.</p><p>"Izuru Kira," The timid blond introduces himself, bowing to Rukia and Renji. Ichigo only gives Renji a curt nod.</p><p>Momo claps."Okay, now that we've got acquainted, let's get breakfast!"</p><p>The group of five stand at the breakfast bar, filling their plates. Rukia and Renji pile their plates full of meat and starch. Oddly enough, Momo only has eggs. Izuru has a mix of everything, and Ichigo settles for fruit.</p><p>They sit and eat together, making small talk. It's mostly Rukia and Momo whispering to each other. But occasionally, Izuru would ask Renji trivial questions.</p><p>Ichigo sat off to the side, quietly munching on his fruit. He stops picking at an apple slice when he feels a lingering gaze. He glances up, black and orange hair falling into his eyes.</p><p>Renji is quick to look away. His thin eyebrows are furrowed, and his upper lip is slightly pulled up. When his eyes shift to Rukia, his face softens and he stares.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo looks down at his plate. All that's left are strawberries.</p><p>"All first years must report to the auditorium for a mandatory assembly." A voice comes from nowhere, projecting over the common area.</p><p>"That's us..." Izuru mumbles. Ichigo picks up his plate and tosses it in a nearby trash can. Izuru follows him, Momo close behind. Trailing after her is Rukia with Renji, who looks like a lost puppy.</p><p>The auditorium is large, holding seats for thousands. After Momo's begging to sit together, they settle for seats near the middle. Ichigo bumps shoulders with someone as he walks down the aisle.</p><p>"Watch where you're going, Shiba!" Michio has no restraint and yells. "How can you call yourself a noble when you can't even walk straight?!"</p><p>In reality, Michio is the klutz. Ichigo always walks with grace and poise. His chin up, shoulders down and back, and on his toes. He doesn't bump into people by accident.</p><p>"I'd watch your tone if I were you." Ichigo glances around. People are looking back curiously. By the way Michio addressed him, they'll assume a fight will break out. "You'll make a scene."</p><p>'I don't need petty noble drama.' He turns his back to Michio. Nearly thrusting his nose in the air, he walks to where his group is seated. He sits down next to Izuru, crossing his legs.</p><p>"That son of a-"</p><p>"Chill, Michio! You're causing a scene." Zumi warns, playing with his fingers nervously. Michio's face turns bright red as he balls his hands into fists. He angrily stomps past his friends to an empty seat.</p><p>Momo and Izuru stifle their laughter. Renji looks somewhere in between irritated and surprised, and Rukia fails to hide her admiration. Her wide purple eyes glimmer in the dull light as she looks at Ichigo. She could only hope to be as proper as him.</p><p>"Welcome to the Shin'o Academy!" Someone stands on the small platform, projecting their voice over the crowd of freshmen.</p><p>The announcement only covers the events happening today. The students are welcome to lunch which will be prepared and ready just before noon. Then, they will report to their last two classes according to their schedules.</p><p>"You've had time to settle in. Now, the normal school day will start. After lunch, make your way to the academy. Your instructors will be waiting. Thank you for your time. You are dismissed."</p><p>"Sheesh, more hours of torture," Renji mutters. "Let's go, Rukia." He grabs her thin wrist, yanking her out of her seat. They're gone before Momo could protest.</p><p>"I can't believe him!" Momo crosses her arms over her chest, puffing her cheeks. "But Rukia did say he's clingy."</p><p>"Her lover? Is he her lover?" Ichigo asks without thinking. He scowls when Izuru and Momo gawk at him.</p><p>"It's the logical question to ask." He states while folding his arms then uncrossing his legs. "If he acts like that then he must be her lover."</p><p>Momo leans back into her seat, tapping her chin in thought. She perks up, an imaginary light bulb flickers on above her head.</p><p>"You're right! They lived together and everything before they came here."</p><p>Izuru just shakes his head. "We should go. Lunch will be served soon."</p><p>The food was decent. Meals at the Shiba house were much more appetizing, but Ichigo isn't that spoiled. He knows how to appreciate what he's given, no matter the quality.</p><p>He looks around for the raven-haired beaut when she never comes to sit with them. He doesn't bother wondering about her barbarian friend. His strange attitude rubs him the wrong way. He can't spot her anywhere in the cafeteria so, he starts moving to his first class of the day. Izuru left with Momo for their Kido class, leaving him alone.</p><p>'Calligraphy?' Is this an elective?' He thinks to himself as he walks alone through the academy halls.</p><p>He stops at the designated Calligraphy classroom. The door was already open so he steps inside. There were only a few people seated, mostly females. Their gaze locked onto the man at the front, writing on a chalkboard.</p><p>Ichigo picks a seat in the back corner. He rests his head on his fist as he waits for the class to start. Involuntarily, his eyes droop shut, but he remains awake. The classroom begins to fill when groups of people start to pour in.</p><p>"Good Afternoon, I am Sosuke Aizen. Your Calligraphy instructor this year. I hope we'll get along well."</p><p>Ichigo peels his eyes open at the man's voice. He recognizes his warm brown eyes and glasses.</p><p>'It's the weird captain from yesterday. His name sounds familiar.' Ichigo recalls hearing the name come from Urahara while he talked to his father. He would always avoid his questions about his banishment, so Ichigo is in the dark about this man.</p><p>'How does he have time to teach? Kaien says the paperwork is ghastly.'</p><p>Sosuke tapes a large sheet of paper onto the chalkboard. He grabs a thick brush and a bottle of ink, placing them on a metal tray. He looks up from his busy hands to the class and smiles.</p><p>"We will only go over the basics," He cautiously dips the brush into the ink. "Since it's the first class of the year."</p><p>He begins gliding the brush over the paper. Ink seeps into the thick sheet, swirling into words. They were simple characters, easy enough for beginners.</p><p>The class carries on, Sosuke explains the concept and History of Calligraphy, and the class participates in the activity. Sosuke takes slow strides around the classroom, mentally assessing the students' work. He makes his way to the back, circling Ichigo.</p><p>"Ichigo Shiba, correct?" He stops beside him. "Your artistry is beautiful."</p><p>Ichigo frowns deeply. "Yes...thank you."</p><p>"Many nobles still struggle with this form of artistic writing in their adult years. You have a gift." He smiles widely, showing his teeth.</p><p>Ichigo can only nod. He purses his lips together, glancing down at his paper. He hopes the teacher-captain will move if he looks busy. Despite his charming nature, Sosuke makes him uneasy. He could rival his lieutenant with that eerie energy.</p><p>Sosuke stares for another moment before turning to the person next to him. The minutes go by after that, and Ichigo finds himself sauntering down the academy halls. He turns a few corners to reach his destination at the Introductory Kido classroom.</p><p>Juro Iwamoto looks mean as ever when Ichigo enters the room. His black hair pulled into a tight ponytail highlights the pinch in his thick eyebrows. His brown skin glistens with a thin layer of sweat, indicating his exertion with past classes.</p><p>Within minutes, the entire class is seated, patiently waiting.</p><p>"I'll skip introductions." His beady eyes flit around. "You all were unable to perform the simplest of Kido spells, you have no control over your Reiastu, and probably can't remember the incantations. You're weak! The weakest of the weak! You're gonna have to work the hardest you'll ever work if you want to leave this class!"</p><p>'Well, that's some welcome.' Ichigo side-eyes the Kido master. He sighs, sinking into his seat. The class only began a minute ago, and he's already feeling a headache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a matter of four weeks, Ichigo has managed to settle in his new home and make friends. Only consisting of Momo, Izuru, and Rukia. Renji has had a hard time warming up to him, and the same could be said for Ichigo.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Renji. Rukia said she'd hang out with you tomorrow."</p><p>"But I asked her today, and she told me no because of you!"</p><p>They were in Zanjutsu Theory, supposed to be discussing the concept of Zanpakuto's with their given partner. Unfortunately, Ichigo and Renji sat parallel to each other, so they were paired by default. But, Renji had other plans for their discussion and proceeded to blame Ichigo for his lack of time spent with Rukia.</p><p>"You stole her from me!" He whispers angrily.</p><p>"Please," Ichigo scoffs and folds his arms. "She's always following me around. It's not me, it's her."</p><p>If Renji didn't care about graduating so much, he would've strangled Ichigo until he turned purple. He's about to retort when the instructor stops the discussion.</p><p>Miki slaps a metal rod on her desk to catch the class's attention. She swiftly ties her long pink curls into a frizzy bun. Then, she pulls off the brown kimono that was over her shihakusho. She straightens her obi as she speaks, "I think it's time we get our hands dirty."</p><p>She opens the classroom door to the practice field, and a hot breeze wafts inside. The class pushes and shoves their way outside. They move into an organized line, waiting for instructions.</p><p>Miki comes to stand on the edge of the field. Next to her, appeared a tall male with shaggy black hair and a choker around his neck. He's wearing an academy uniform, a number six stitched on the shoulder. Behind him is a large box sealed shut with a chain.</p><p>'Is that a sixty-nine on his cheek?' Ichigo almost laughs at the sight.</p><p>"Today, we'll be attempting contact with your Zanpakuto spirits." She waits for the excited whispering to stop. "Don't expect to achieve much so soon. It takes years for Shinigami to get to Shikai, let alone Bankai."</p><p>Ichigo still hopes to gain something out of it. Reaching Shikai might be a stretch, but maybe he could have a real conversation with the being inside of him.</p><p>"Hisagi will distribute the Asuachis to help with the process." Miki walks over to a tree stump and sits on it cross-legged.</p><p>Hisagi opens the chain on the box with Kido. The top pops open, revealing stacks of dull swords. Hisagi grabs one by the hilt and throws it. Renji barely catches it, trying to keep his fingers intact.</p><p>"What the hell man?!"</p><p>Hisagi doesn't pay him any mind and continues tossing nameless swords around. When Ichigo gets a hold of one, he moves into a secluded corner. It's near the edge of the training grounds, shadowed by a thick tree. He rests under it, basking in the shade. He crosses his legs and rests the Asauchi on his lap.</p><p>"Ichigo," A quiet voice comes from his right. He looks over at Rukia who shuffles her feet. "Can I sit with you?"</p><p>"Sure," He closes his eyes and adds, "But not too close."</p><p>"Of course..." She nods. She distances herself about six feet and places an Asauchi in her lap. She goes silent, her soft breaths the only indication of her presence.</p><p>Ichigo sucks in a deep breath and lets it go. The tension in his shoulders melts away as he drifts further into his mind. When he opens his eyes, he's met with blue. The color is on every surface visible. Skyscrapers reach so far, Ichigo can't see where they end. At the very base of the buildings is a deep pool of water. It encases the walls, threatening to rise.</p><p>"Yo, Ichigo." The young noble jumps at the sound of his name. He spins around twice, unable to trace the direction of the voice.</p><p>"I'm over here, idiot."</p><p>To his left is a silhouette with a lithe outline. Ichigo squints his eyes like it would make him see better. The being takes several steps forward, and then, Ichigo could see the white shihakusho and Hollowfied eyes.</p><p>"You're my Zanpakuto." Ichigo doesn't ask. He's sure of it.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that." Its distorted voice echoes over the land of skyscrapers.</p><p>"It's like looking in a mirror," Ichigo says, huffing out a laugh. The being in front of him snorts, mirroring his movements.</p><p>The Zanpakuto has stark white skin and black and gold eyes. His hair is white, but a thick streak of black falls over his right eye. He is a spitting image of Ichigo despite the discoloration.</p><p>'Why is that?' Ichigo wonders.</p><p>"When you were born, so was I. My manifestation comes from you, the vessel of my power." The Zanpakuto smiles viscously. "In other words, you were born to wield me-" He stops, the smile dropping from his face.</p><p>"Or was I born for you to wield?" He looks up and taps his chin with his finger. He was genuinely confused. "Who cares?! It doesn't matter."</p><p>Ichigo narrows his eyes. He tilts his head and parts his lips to speak, "I didn't ask out loud but you answered my question."</p><p>"Think of this," He gestures around to the blue buildings. "As the manifestation of your mind, body, and soul. Your thoughts and feelings are reflected here and through me."</p><p>"So you can feel what I feel and hear what I think?"</p><p>"Along the lines of it." The Zanpakuto nods. He stares off to the side then brings his attention back to Ichigo. The young noble is staring back, a daring look in his eyes.</p><p>The Zanpakuto shakes his head. "No," He turns his nose away snobbishly. "I won't tell you."</p><p>"It's just a name!" Ichigo sighs exasperatedly.</p><p>"Excuse me?" The Zanpakuto whips his head back to Ichigo. He raises an eyebrow while his lip pulls back into a snarl. "Just a name?"</p><p>Ichigo recoils, realizing his mistake. He purses his lips and looks down at his feet. The opaque glass he's standing on reflects a blurry image.</p><p>"You aren't strong enough. You won't hear me even if I wanted you to." Ichigo looks up at the harsh words. Their eyes lock for a moment, ensuring a mental battle. Ichigo scowls deeply, clenching his fists.</p><p>"I'll tell you what I want." The Zanpakuto crosses his arms over his chest. His playful tone and relaxed body language have turned rigid. He's serious this time.</p><p>"I want a King, who acts like a King. If you can do that, then I'll be the Horse and let you take the reins. If you can prove that to me, then I won't overthrow you."</p><p>Ichigo is pulled out of his mind before he could listen any further. Pink hair and blue eyes block his vision. Miki is waving a hand over his face as if waking him from a trance. She has a knowing look on her face as she calls his name.</p><p>In the back of his mind, Ichigo hears a distorted voice assuring those were his last words.</p><p>"Have fun, Ichi boo?" Miki asks quietly.</p><p>"Stop calling me that." Ichigo bites out.</p><p>The Zanjutsu master laughs loudly. She holds her stomach as she dramatically expresses her amusement.</p><p>"Oh, Ichi boo! You're just the cutest." She smiles almost fondly. Her pale eyes are slightly distant as if she fell into a bout of nostalgia. Ichigo looks on suspiciously but doesn't say anything. He glances over at Rukia who has an unreadable expression.</p><p>"Let's wrap it up! I think you all have done enough today." Miki pulls everyone out of their meditation, snatching away the nameless Zanpakutos. She tosses them to Hisagi as she goes down the line. He catches every one of them with ease, clearly having handled a sword before.</p><p>Ichigo stretches his stiff legs before standing. He walks over to Rukia, holding his hand out. She reluctantly takes his offering, and he pulls her to standing. They quietly walk back to the classroom side by side.</p><p>At first, Rukia had been hesitant around him. Almost afraid, she admitted once. His noble status held some authority over her poor lifestyle. She thought it would be difficult to trust him. Then Ichigo proved her wrong. He showed her his admirable desire and passion for growth. He showed her that he was the same as her. Just another soul with hopes of gaining strength. Though their reasons may differ, she felt the relation.</p><p>Rukia would have never seen herself on the same level as a royal of sorts, but Ichigo isn't just a noble in her eyes anymore. He's a classmate, a comrade, a friend. So, she walks beside him like an equal despite her inner turmoil telling her not to. Even Renji told her not to act in such a way, but she can't help but give in to those warm brown eyes. If he told her it was okay, then it was okay.</p><p>"Meet me around the back?" Ichigo looks at her expectantly. She nods, sporting a peach color on her cheeks.</p><p>Rukia finds herself strolling through the academy to meet Ichigo sooner than later. She glances around as she circles to the back of the building. A mop of dark hair leads her to her friend who leans against the stone wall. His expression is bored, but he couldn't have been waiting long. School ended only minutes ago.</p><p>As she gets closer, a sudden boldness washes over her. "Hey, berry boy."</p><p>Rukia wants to plant her head into the ground because of the look Ichigo gives her. His lips are parted, eyebrows raised, and his brown orbs tinge with mild annoyance.</p><p>"Rukia, please." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Don't ever call me that again."</p><p>She laughs it off, resting her back against the wall next to him.</p><p>"And my name doesn't mean strawberry." He throws her a pointed glare. Rukia doesn't feel any malicious intent behind it.</p><p>"Then what does it mean?" She tilts her head, resembling an oblivious puppy.</p><p>Ichigo clears his throat, puffing out his chest. "One guardian."</p><p>"That..." Rukia trails off, looking him up and down. "Suits you well."</p><p>"Hmph, thank you," Ichigo halfheartedly smiles.</p><p>A comfortable silence follows, embracing them as they enjoy each other's presence. The tranquility continues as they sit in the lush grass. Rukia twists a thick blade of greenery between her fingers with a distant mind. Her unfocused eyes are loosely locked on a line of trudging ants.</p><p>Ichigo watches her in odd fascination. Admiring the way her ebony hair swishes over her small shoulders, the way the sun reflects on her violet irises, and the goosebumps on her ivory skin from the soft winds that brush past. There's no denying her beauty.</p><p>Ichigo speaks before he could think, "Your eyes are pretty."</p><p>She perks up, shoulders straightening. Her eyes are wider than they've ever been. The skin on her cheeks burns with a deep red color.</p><p>"W-what?" She stutters, wishing she hadn't.</p><p>Ichigo's entire face matches her cheeks in color. He shakes his head fervently, tempted to bury his face in his hands. His voice is strained, "Nothing, nothing."</p><p>The sun is beginning its descent, casting hues of orange, pink, and purple. The pair appreciates the sight with content expressions. The giant star has nearly vanished behind a hill when Ichigo calls it a night.</p><p>"I'll walk you to your dorm. Come on." He jumps up, pulling Rukia with him by her bicep. His hand slides down her arm to her wrist. He grips the bony flesh, reminding himself to make her eat more, and leads her away from the academy building.</p><p>"I can tell you're still nervous around me. We're friends, Rukia. You can relax." Ichigo says softly as they pass an empty field.</p><p>Rukia looks at him sheepishly. "I'm still getting used to it."</p><p>Ichigo drops Rukia off at the girl's dormitory with an awkward 'good night'. He takes his time getting to the boy's dorm, stargazing as he goes. A half-moon hovers, stark against the black sky.</p><p>When Ichigo sluggishly pushes open his room, he isn't surprised at Momo's appearance. Though, he isn't too happy that she lounges on his bed, feet on his pillow.</p><p>"Hey!" He grabs whatever is closest to him, being a book, and throws it. "Off the bed. Now."</p><p>"Alright, alright!" Momo stands after wigging her backside on his sheets. She's quick to move on Izuru's side of the room when Ichigo picks up a desk lamp.</p><p>"Mr. Iwamoto is the worst!" Momo complains, plopping down on Izuru's mattress.</p><p>"Well, all of your spells did blow up in your face today." Izuru points out, nibbling on a piece of candy.</p><p>Momo pouts and angrily pulls her hair out of her loose bun. "Today was just an off day!"</p><p>"Every day is an off day." Izuru nurses his shoulder that will surely bruise at the fault of his comment. "How's the Intro class?" His question is directed to Ichigo who scowls into his Zanjutsu textbook.</p><p>"A pain," He states, slowly looking to his friends. "I'll be out of there by midterms though."</p><p>Izuru silently agrees with him. He's seen Ichigo's tremendous growth over the past few weeks. He's close enough to be a prodigy, but something tells Izuru that he's more experienced than he lets on. It was obvious by his calculating eyes and readied stance at the entrance exams that he'd fought before.</p><p>Ichigo slams his book shut with a sigh of frustration.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Momo voices her slight concern.</p><p>"Just give me a minute. I'll be back." Ichigo is gone before either of them can respond.</p><p>He ends up sitting cross-legged under a tree. He closes his eyes, releasing any tension in his body. The darkness behind his eyelids brightens into blue. He opens his eyes to meet tall buildings and the sound of gentle waves crashing.</p><p>His Zanpakuto spirit waits for him, a blank expression on his face. He sits cross-legged on a large white block. Ichigo chooses to not ask where the strange solid came from.</p><p>"Miss me already?" He smirks and Ichigo scoffs.</p><p>"As if...I just have questions."</p><p>"Ask away, but I'll only answer what I want to." The Zanpakuto smiles smugly.</p><p>Ichigo frowns as he thinks his questions through. His scowl deepens when he realizes something. "I didn't lose control when I was in class."</p><p>"Because I didn't try to take control myself. You should be thankful that I'm suppressing me to keep you out of trouble."</p><p>"Suppressing yourself?"</p><p>"I'm a mix of Shinigami and Hollow. I'm using my Shinigami half to tone down the Hollowfication..." He trails off, looking to the side then back to Ichigo. "If that makes sense."</p><p>"So, no one will feel it?"</p><p>"They will feel the difference of it. It's noticeable that your Reiastu is not one of a normal spiritual being, but because I'm holding back, it will come off as a deformity more than anything else."</p><p>Ichigo nods in understanding. "That's good-"</p><p>The Zanpakuto shakes his head in a disappointed manner. "Only if you plan on crippling yourself."</p><p>"What?" Ichigo says with a look of confusion. He leans forward as if he couldn't hear correctly.</p><p>"I've said enough for now. Remember what I told you earlier and then we'll talk." The spirit waves with a condescending grin.</p><p>Ichigo blinks his eyes open, meeting the midnight sky. A cold breeze brushes through his hair, and he shivers. He brushes the little dirt on his uniform as he stands.</p><p>'Did you just force me out of my own mind?' Ichigo mentally forms the question.</p><p>'Proves to me how weak you are.' The Zanpakuto's doubled voice answers. Ichigo clicks his tongue in annoyance. It will take a while to get through to his stubborn Zanpakuto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya Kuchiki is a man of virtue and abundance. Growing up in such a demanding house required him to follow such customs. Disobeying the law of the Kuchiki manor was a disgrace that would leave you abandoned with a forgotten surname.</p><p>Not once did Byakuya step out of line out of fear of being cast away. He swore that he would never do so under any circumstances. Yet on that fateful day of tender sunlight and cherry blossom trees, Byakuya was ready to give it all up. His status, livelihood, even a bit of his dignity would go down the drain for a single moment.</p><p>Only one thing, one woman, could turn him inside out like that. Hisana. She was the light at the end of the dark, cold tunnel he called his childhood. She brought out the real Byakuya, stripping away the stoic attitude and cold nature.</p><p>He married her within months of meeting her. Hisana Kuchiki sounded like soothing wind chimes in his ears. Now, the name felt like a plague. It ate at his heart every time he was reminded of his late wife.</p><p>Hisana called out a name Byakuya would never forget as she took her last breaths.</p><p>"Rukia," His hand carries the inking instrument over the paper quickly. "I'm sorry I cannot protect you from the world we live in, but this is the only way."</p><p>He grabs a wooden stamp, the Kuchiki crest engraved on it. He dips it into a plate of warm wax and firmly presses it onto the bottom of the paper. The dark red substance is quick to cool, hardening around the edges first.</p><p>A knock on the door brings a headache that pounds behind his tired eyes. He sighs, forcing his face into an expressionless facade.</p><p>"Come in," Chikane Iba, his trustworthy lieutenant enters. She bows deeply before relaying the message she was given.</p><p>"Captain Byakuya, the Captain Commander wants to see you."</p><p>"I'll be there shortly," Byakuya is already on his way out of the door. He hands the letter to her. "Have the third seat deliver this to the Shin'o Academy as soon as possible."</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>/\</p><p>"Hado #1: Sho!" A bright blue burst of Reiastu shoots from Ichigo's pointed finger. It hits the plastic dummy a few feet away. A burn mark on its forehead sizzles from where it was hit.</p><p>"Not bad, Shiba! Don't think you're hot stuff just yet." Juro leans over the boy, lowering his voice. "Your form is still mediocre."</p><p>Ichigo clicks his tongue, looking away from his teacher. Instead of spitting a nasty remark, he curtly nods, silently responding to hide the irritation in his voice. "Yes, Mr. Iwamoto."</p><p>Ichigo knows he's close to mastering the beginner levels of the Shinigami Arts. If only his Kido instructor would acknowledge his growth. Despite struggling during the entrance exam, Ichigo has run circles around his classmates in Kido. Yet, Juro still picks him apart and tears at his confidence.</p><p>Juro is yelling at a blonde girl who cowers in fear when Ichigo feels a chill down his back. Instinctively, he turns around to face the rows of trees at the edge of the field. They're short and sparse, Ichigo could see the sekkiseki stone of the wall behind them. The leaves on a shrub violently rustle, and Ichigo feels the hair on the back of his neck rise.</p><p>'Someone's lurking,' The voice of his Zanpakuto echoes through his mind. Then, a tiny bunny hops out of the bush innocently. 'Watch your back, Ichigo. I don't like the look of that.'</p><p>'What? A bunny?' Ichigo snorts.</p><p>'No, you idiot! I know you felt it too.' The Zanpakuto's voice turns threatening, reminding Ichigo of his animalistic nature. 'Use your instincts, Ichigo. You'll be as good as dead without them.'</p><p>He's in danger if that means anything.</p><p>"I don't recall giving you a break, Shiba!" Juro shouts at him from across the field. "Since you want to lollygag, show me whether you deserve a break or not."</p><p>He pulls off his overcoat, dropping it to the ground. He steps into the middle with a grim face. "Hit me with at least one spell that I've taught in this unit."</p><p>The class backs away into a circle around them. They're whispering about the teacher's sudden challenge. Some even bet their luck on Juro, figuring Ichigo wouldn't land anything.</p><p>"If I do?" Ichigo glares. Someone gasps while another stifles their laughter.</p><p>"If you do? That's some confidence you have, kid." His usual mean mug turns into amusement. He thinks of a reward that Ichigo would be satisfied with. "I'll talk to Kiyomi about switching you out of this class."</p><p>"To second year Kido." Ichigo hardly waits for him to finish his sentence.</p><p>"That's a big step. How bold can you get?" Juro almost laughs.</p><p>"I don't know. You'll have to ask my father." Ichigo shrugs, a disinterested look on his face.</p><p>"You sure take after him." Ichigo wanted to ask how Juro knew his father, but the curious stares they receive from his classmates mean that conversation will have to wait.</p><p>Ichigo bends his knees and moves. Using Flash Step in Kido might get him in trouble, but this spar isn't in the curriculum either. So, he takes two steps to the left with inhumane speed, catching the Kido master off guard.</p><p>Juro doesn't move from his spot, only shifting his eyes to follow Ichigo's movement.</p><p>"Hado 1: Sho!" The blue shock of Reiastu shoots from Ichigo's finger. Juro shifts his weight, leaning away from the attack. The Hado spell misses him completely. It flies past his nose and almost into the crowd behind him.</p><p>Ichigo lunges forward in an attempt to shorten their distance. He can't cover two feet before Juro juts out his hand, flexing his palm. Ichigo's eyes widen as he figures what's to come.</p><p>"Hado 31: Shakkaho." A red ball of Reiastu bursts from Juro's palm. Ichigo, unable to keep up with Juro's speed, holds his arms out as a reflex. The Kido hits his bare hands, scorching them. He squeezes his eyes shut to keep the red light from blinding him. His feet slide back from the force that won't let up. When a feeling of certainty settles upon him, he stands his ground. He keeps his arms out with intention, almost pushing back.</p><p>Then it stops. The destructive ball disperses, slightly easing the pressure on his hands.</p><p>Juro's usual cold eyes are wide and they twitch. He stares at Ichigo's hands with amazement. The peeled skin takes its time but surely becomes intact with his palm. Before they could completely heal, Ichigo is gone from his sight. Juro feels an arm wrap around his neck and a weight on his back.</p><p>"Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Yellow electricity encases the arm around him. A beam of yellow temporarily blinds him. He flings the weight on his back and jumps away. Thin smoke hangs in the air for a moment. As it clears, Juro feels a slight sting on his ear. A warm and wet substance accompanies it, sliding down to his lobe. He gently touches the tiny cut on his helix. He sharply looks to Ichigo's hunched position.</p><p>"So," Ichigo breathes heavily, clutching his mildly burned arm. "Second year Kido?"</p><p>/\</p><p>Kiyomi studies Juro's bandaged ear and Ichigo's bandaged arm. She sighs, pulling her round-framed glasses away from her eyes.</p><p>"You could face some trouble getting a student injured, Juro."</p><p>"I'm not injured," Ichigo mumbles, playing with the thick cloth on his arm. He could feel the irritation on his skin alleviate under the fabric. His high-speed regeneration must be developing.</p><p>"He's a tough kid, don't worry about it. I need him switched to Year Two Kido. He's advancing well above his classmates." Juro's words send Kiyomi's eyebrows to her hairline. When she recovers from her shock, she stares at Ichigo. Her eyes analyze him from head to toe. She ignores how he grimaces in discomfort.</p><p>"I'll trust your word on this..." Ichigo gets his hopes up. "But," He frowns at Kiyomi's visible doubt. "He will remain in your class until mid-terms. If I'm satisfied with his work by then, I'll place him with my class."</p><p>Ichigo can live with that. He shoots from his seat and bows at a ninety-degree angle. "Thank you, Ms. Kiyomi."</p><p>Kiyomi smiles softly, acknowledging his gratitude.</p><p>The familiar chimes of the dismissal bells have Ichigo moving to the door. He nods to Kiyomi politely then side-eyes Juro. He reluctantly bows, whispering words of appreciation. He yanks open the door and close it behind him.</p><p>Juro huffs out a laugh. "That kid," He glances around Kiyomi's office, noting the 'Chappy the Bunny' stickers on her clipboard.</p><p>"He's something isn't he?" Kiyomi giggles. "You know his Reiastu level is an eight?"</p><p>Juro is glad he didn't have a mouth full of coffee. "An eight?! His class average is a five."</p><p>"He will go far," Kiyomi nods in approval. "His family is well established too."</p><p>"The Shibas huh?" Juro keeps his eyes from rolling. He wasn't particularly fond of the noble clan. They were always the loudest bunch at the graduation ceremonies, especially that late captain. He could remember the way Isshin Shiba ran around the venue, screaming his nephew's name like a madman. He claimed he got too "excited". Juro could only hope Ichigo didn't inherit his wild behavior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weekends are always the best part of the week. There's no school and the students are free to roam a bit of the Serietei. But only the local stores are available to them. They can't go far to not disturb the Gotei 13.</p><p>Rukia planned on spending her weekend with Renji. She's seen how frustrated he's been every time she hung out with Ichigo. It was weird considering that he didn't have a problem with Momo. She'll have time to ask later while they take a chaperoned walk around the Serietei.</p><p>Now, just before noon, Rukia speed walks down the hall of the boy's dormitory. Her eyes search frantically for a messy mop of black and orange. She circles herself to find his room. Her fists curl into balls and her breathing becomes unsteady.</p><p>A loud knock on the door pulls Ichigo out of his History textbook. He looks to the door with a frown. He wasn't expecting anyone, and Izuru left to hang out with a friend from his Kido class.</p><p>"Come in," Rukia pushes the door open and slams it shut. Unable to stand still, she paces in the small space the bedroom allows.</p><p>"Ichigo, what am I going to do?" She runs her hands through her hair, occasionally pulling on the strands.</p><p>Ichigo closes his book and slowly stands from the desk. He watches the way Rukia's shoulders jerk from her hiccups. If possible, his scowl deepens at her visible distress. He fights the urge to reach out to her and lets her have some space.</p><p>"Rukia," He says softly. She ignores him and shakes her head as she walks.</p><p>"I-I don't think I can do this..."</p><p>"Rukia, what's going on?" He steps forward but keeps his distance.</p><p>"I have to tell you something." She suddenly stops and faces him. Her eyes are wide, scared. Her lips are set in a pout, her bottom lip trembles.</p><p>Ichigo's face turns concerned. "What is it?"</p><p>Rukia takes a deep breath then lets her words pour out incoherently, "I've been adopted into the Kuchiki family."</p><p>Ichigo's furrowed brows shoot up in surprise. He blinks owlishly. "Adopted...the Kuchikis?"</p><p>He's met the Kuchikis once before, but he was only a child. If his fuzzy memory was correct, they visited the Shiba household for business reasons. He remembers the passive Byakuya Kuchiki and how he criticized their living conditions. He almost got into a fistfight with his father too.</p><p>Rukia groans, rubbing her face. "What am I going to do? Why do they want someone like me? I'm not special at all-"</p><p>"You're pretty special to me," Ichigo mumbles, glancing out of the window. A group of five strut past. He catches sight of a white coat but pays no mind.</p><p>If Rukia heard what he said, she chose not to say anything and goes back to pacing. Her steps thump against the wooden floor. She mumbles to herself, "I'm average- below average even!"</p><p>Ichigo clenches his teeth and hastily closes the distance between them. "Rukia!"</p><p>He grips her wrists, prying her hands away from her face. He leans down to make their eyes meet. He tilts his head with a smile, one he unknowingly reserves for her.</p><p>"I'll teach you, okay? You may be a noble now, but you're still Rukia."</p><p>She flings her arms around him, gripping the back of his uniform. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tight. He rests his chin on the crown of her head.</p><p>'You got it down bad.' His Zanpakuto laughs in the back of his mind. Ichigo can't fight the deep blush the blooms onto his cheeks. He's relieved that Rukia can't see his face right now.</p><p>'Shut the hell up.' He mentally slaps his Zanpakuto.</p><p>A hard three knocks on the door make them jump apart. Ichigo takes his time getting to the door. When he does, he pulls it open, almost hitting himself in the face.</p><p>The Sixth Division's Captain, his lieutenant, and three other Shinigami wait on the other side.</p><p>Byakuya's face reveals nothing, but his eyes say it all. Annoyance, curiosity, and exhaustion circle his slate grey irises. They harden at the sight of Ichigo.</p><p>"Rukia Kuchiki," His voice is deep and smooth like honey. "She has business with me."</p><p>Ichigo stares at him blankly. He glances over his shoulder quickly. Deciding not to cause a scene, Ichigo sighs and steps out of the way. He gives Rukia a reassuring look, beckoning her forward.</p><p>It's obvious by her posture that she's unsure of herself. Rukia tries keeping a brave face, but her eyebrows and lips waver. She can hardly look Byakuya in the eye as she stands in front of him.</p><p>"Broth-sir-" She doesn't know what to call him. She closes her mouth to save herself the embarrassment.</p><p>Byakuya curtly nods to Ichigo and turns away, his entourage follows. He elegantly walks down the hall but stops when he notices Rukia isn't with him. He looks back at her, raising a fine eyebrow.</p><p>Ichigo stands in front of her with his arms crossed. Rukia grips the hakama of his uniform like a frightened child.</p><p>"Go," Ichigo whispers to her while making eye contact with the Captain. "You'll be fine, but let me know if anything happens."</p><p>Rukia finds the courage to leave his side and meets Byakuya near the end of the hall. Ichigo doesn't move from his spot. He goes back into his room once the group leaves his sight.</p><p>Byakuya's face doesn't move as they continue down the hallway. He doesn't look at her when he scolds her with a stern tone, "I shouldn't have to question what you were doing in a boy's room alone."</p><p>"Okay," She says inaudibly. She hangs her head in shame, following after her newly acclaimed brother.</p><p>They enter an empty classroom, one of the practice rooms. Rukia's footsteps softly pad against the mats. The sound echoes off the thin walls. She watches in embarrassment as the seasoned Shinigami make little to no sound as they walk to the front.</p><p>Byakuya stares down at the girl in front of him. She resembles his late wife too much for his liking.</p><p>"Rukia Kuchiki," She jumps at the sound of her name. "You will address me as your brother. I have arranged for you to graduate early and to be placed somewhere in the Gotei 13. As for now, continue with your studies like you usually would."</p><p>The door slams open.</p><p>"Rukia!" An excited Renji bursts into the room. The goofy smile on his face doesn't drop as he continues inside, waving a paper around.</p><p>"I got it! I got it! I passed the test!"</p><p>Rukia has to restrain herself from drop-kicking her childhood friend. How dare he interrupt such an important meeting? The Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Captain of the Sixth Division, is standing right there.</p><p>The silence that follows Renji's outburst is painful. Renji awkwardly coughs, looking anywhere but at Byakuya.</p><p>"Oh...um-" He scratches the back of his head. His red ponytail shakes with the motion.</p><p>"Rukia, is this a friend of yours?" Byakuya looks at Renji with a blank face, but his eyes show disapproval.</p><p>Rukia is tempted to deny their friendship just to avoid getting that penetrating gaze. She thinks of ways to get out of the situation but comes up short.</p><p>"If you'll excuse us, brother." Rukia bows deeply and fiercely walk toward Renji. She grips the base of his ponytail and yanks him out of the room.</p><p>"Ow! Rukia let go of-</p><p>"It will only take a second," Rukia smiles back at her brother softly in contrast to how she handles her friend. The door closes behind them. Rukia shoves Renji away from her. He stumbles back, almost falling onto his backside.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" She hisses as she glares her hardest.</p><p>"You weren't with a teacher?"</p><p>Rukia gapes at her friend's ignorance. She sighs exasperatedly, slapping her forehead with her palm. She breathes heavily again before unleashing her building rage, "You're a complete idiot! That was Byakuya Kuchiki! His Clan adopted me and you're ruining my first impression!"</p><p>"They adopted you? Well, that's great!" He doesn't let her respond. "Anyway, there's a field trip to the Human World and I'm going."</p><p>"Why haven't I heard about it?"</p><p>"Probably because you're not skilled enough to go."</p><p>'Ouch,' Rukia knew Renji was insensitive, but that was just plain rude. She hopes her hurt feelings don't show on her face. She sniffs, looking down at her feet. She can hardly see them underneath her red hakama.</p><p>The classroom door creaks open and Byakuya steps outside. His lieutenant, Chikane, follows close behind, her expression sour and stern. The other Shinigami exit, but leave after bowing deeply to Rukia.</p><p>"Rukia," Byakuya starts and comes to stand beside her. "Don't remain comfortable here. Your enlistment may come sooner than expected."</p><p>He hesitates. "Take care,"</p><p>He leaves with a gentle nod of his head, completely ignoring Renji. His scarf, definitely made of the finest material, billows along with his haori as he struts down the hall. Chikane remains behind him.</p><p>"Those are some nice hair clips." Renji purses his lips in thought as if he was considering getting some of his own. A sudden impact in between his legs makes him hunch over in pain.</p><p>Rukia retracts her fist from Renji's lower region and smirks in satisfaction. She brushes her hands together, wiping away nonexistent dust. With one last glance at his pained expression, Rukia straightens her uniform and walks away with her head held high. In truth, she doesn't know what she's doing, but she hopes she looks every ounce of a noble as she walks out of the boy's dormitory.</p><p>Renji sucks his teeth and limps to his room. Just as he opens the door, the intercom buzzes with static noise. A muffled voice comes out of the speaker.</p><p>"Will the following students report to the auditorium: Renji Abarai..."</p><p>At the sound of his name, Renji groans loudly. He debates skipping the announcement to take a nap. Then he'll go train with a few of the friends he made in Zanjutsu class.</p><p>"This announcement includes information pertaining to the World of the Living trip..."</p><p>Never mind the nap and sparring, he has an assembly to get to. He pushes through the students that were quick in filling the halls.</p><p>The only seats available are next to a heavy set kid carrying an unbearable odor and behind someone with muscles larger than Texas. Renji doesn't even know what Texas is, but he heard it was quite big.</p><p>He gives in and sits behind the muscled teen. He'll just go without a decent view for a bit.</p><p>Gengoro nods in approval as the students take their seats. "As you have heard, we will take a field trip to the World of the Living."</p><p>He waits until the whispers and occasional hollers cease. "We will assess your ability in Konso and purifying false Hollows. The sixth years will accompany you under the circumstance you need...advanced assistance."</p><p>He's careful in his wording to not alarm the students. The last time he mentioned an incident, they had to postpone the trip and wait until the students' fears died down to mere memories.</p><p>"You have time to prepare yourselves physically and mentally. We won't depart until three weeks from now."</p><p>Ichigo listens with interest. He's always been curious about the world opposite of his. The anticipation even has him sitting at the edge of his seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The World of the Living is not entirely what Ichigo expected. At the same time, he doesn't know what he expected.</p><p>Its technology is decades ahead of Soul Society. Modern buildings stand tall with hundreds of windows at least. Houses are built like homes instead of tool sheds. The grass is much greener, but the setting sun is just about the same.</p><p>'It's definitely pretty,' He thinks appreciatively as he views the orange and pink sky. 'But there are sunsets in Soul Society too.'</p><p>He reminisces that moment with Rukia a while back. They watched the sun fall until the moon began its rise. His favorite part of that evening was the walk to the girl's dorms. He held her hand the whole way, and it made him feel things he didn't want to admit.</p><p>She didn't make it to the trip, having officially been placed in the Gotei 13 as an unranked officer within the past three weeks. She never got the chance to tell him which Division she ended up in. He's left wondering while he listens to a sixth year spew the rules and regulations of the Human World.</p><p>"Do not disturb the humans. Not many will come around this area anyway, but if they do..." Hotaru Kanisawa narrows her eyes threateningly. "Leave them be."</p><p>After the lengthy lecture, everyone is put into groups of four. Ichigo keeps his reaction minimal at being put with Renji, Michio, and one of his twin friends. Whatever his name is keeps whining because he wasn't paired with his other half.</p><p>"Oh, I miss Zumi already!" He pouts.</p><p>Ichigo's face switches from annoyed to bewildered. "Where'd your weird tribal tattoos go?" He asks Renji.</p><p>"They aren't weird! And they were fake." He crosses his arms with a glare. "I'm gonna get real ones when I graduate."</p><p>"Your forehead looks huge-"</p><p>"Shiba and Abarai! Focus on the task at hand!" Hotaru scolds and gestures to the scattered bunch of plus souls in front of them.</p><p>A girl, about eight years old, walks up to Ichigo. He gently presses the hilt of his Asauchi to the girl's forehead. A pale blue glow wraps around her frail body. Her feet begin to sink into the floor.</p><p>"Where am I going?" She asks, her knees are swallowed into the ground.</p><p>Ichigo thinks of how to word his answer. "Soul Society," Her pelvis is gone.</p><p>The girl gasps, brown pigtails swinging behind her. "Will there be puppies?!"</p><p>He watches as her shoulders disappear. "Yeah," Are there puppies? He doesn't know.</p><p>He offers her a small smile as the transition to the other world completes itself. A black butterfly circles around his head before nudging his cheek. It lands on his nose for a moment, making him cross-eyed. As if it was their final goodbye, the winged creature swivels around and flutters away.</p><p>Ichigo follows it with his eyes, and as he returns his vision to his group, a blur of forest green and blond makes him stiffen. It lined his peripheral and vanished into an alleyway filled with trash.</p><p>He wants to follow after the blur but decides against it. He narrows his eyes as he continues working with wandering souls. He's switched to purifying the false Hollows with Renji before he could get a break.</p><p>When the break does come, he strolls off to the back streets. He sniffs and a particular scent wafts past his nose. Under all the trash, a mischievous man with blond hair and clogs on his feet flashes through his mind. He Flash Steps into the alleyway.</p><p>"Urahara! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Kisuke laughs, shielding his eyes with his bucket hat. "Nothing! I run a little shop over there!" He points to a small convenience store down the street. "I just wanted to say hi!"</p><p>"That dirty thing?" Ichigo scrunches his nose in disgust. He could almost catch the stale odor drifting from its open doors. Although, there's a set of distinctive scents lingering inside. They smell like people.</p><p>Kisuke gasps dramatically as he cools his face with his signature fan. Ichigo never knows where he pulls it from.</p><p>"It isn't dirty! A few friends of mine take care of it. They're inside if you want to-"</p><p>"No, no. That's fine, Urahara. I have to get back..."</p><p>"Ichigo?" Kisuke's sudden serious tone makes Ichigo tense. He looks to his mentor with confusion.</p><p>"Something...beyond my control is about to happen. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I need you to be careful. Your father will kill me if anything happens to you!" He laughs but there's a tinge of stress in the sound.</p><p>Kisuke doesn't have control over the situation? It's clear that he knows something but he doesn't have any answers. If he did, he probably wouldn't tell him, so there's no point in pushing. And yet, he just wants to know one thing.</p><p>"Who-" Kisuke cuts Ichigo off with a pointed look.</p><p>"Let's not think about that right now." Kisuke sighs deeply. "Worry about the trip you're missing right now. I have something to prepare..." He turns to leave but stops and turns around to lock eyes with Ichigo. He speaks again, "When you come back, let's catch up."</p><p>Ichigo is about to complain, but he's is gone before he could open his mouth. Ichigo stares at the spot Kisuke was standing while a headache begins to form.</p><p>'Ichigo,' The voice of his Zanpakuto brings him out of his loophole of questions. 'That pervert is scheming something but he's right. Something is lurking like before. I'll only tell you one more time. Use your instincts. You might be able to figure it out yourself.'</p><p>Memories of Kido class, the chill he felt, and even the rabbit surface his mind. The young noble can only frown. He wants answers but he can't search for them when he doesn't know where to start. Now, he can't dwell on what's to come when he has purifying and soul burying to do.</p><p>/\</p><p>Sosuke watches as Hitsugaya Toshiro runs off with a handful of papers, most likely headed for the Captain Commander's office.</p><p>'Oops.' He carries on into his office, closing the door behind himself. He doesn't sit at his desk, but glances at the wall of books to his right. He grazes his fingers over the worn, and occasionally fresh, spines. His movement halts at the sound of shuffling coming from behind.</p><p>"Gin, the Captain haori looks wonderful on you." Sosuke masks his momentary shock while turns to the figure lounging on his sofa.</p><p>Gin snickers, putting a sleeved hand to his mouth. "Thank you, Lord Aizen."</p><p>Sosuke frowns deeply. He glares at his past lieutenant sharply. "Watch your mouth. Not here,"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry." Gin almost pouts. Then, he doesn't hide the skin-crawling smile that grows on his lips at Sosuke's momentary annoyance.</p><p>"I have somewhere to be." Sosuke adjusts his glasses. "The old man is getting restless now that his downfall is bearing at his feet."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah...bite him where it hurts for me?"</p><p>Sosuke only laughs as he exits the room. Then with bursts of Flash Step, he steps into the streets of the Rukongai. He stays along with the shadows, steering clear of bystanders.</p><p>The sun is almost gone by the time he reaches a secluded house blocked off by tall trees. He goes around the back and knocks on the rusty door twice. While he waits for access to be granted, he glances over his shoulder. No one followed him.</p><p>The door creaks open, a frail girl pulls it back for him to come inside. She watches him warily and he smiles politely.</p><p>The inside is dark and cold. The artificial lights do nothing for the building with no windows. Tables and chairs are pushed against the walls. A variety of people sit and chat with each other quietly. Thugs, beggars, and even a corrupted Shinigami or two. They're most likely unseated officers looking for trouble.</p><p>A door to the far left swings open. An aged man with a towering height stomps in. The poor light illuminates his faded brown eyes and strawberry blond hair. Wisps of grey stand out against the orangish color.</p><p>"Dr. Kurosaki, if I may-" Sosuke nods in respect with a stiff smile. The light reflects off the lenses of his glasses sinisterly.</p><p>"Aizen, you fool!" Eitaro Kurosaki grinds his teeth in anger.</p><p>"I sincerely apologize." Says Sosuke, but his tone states otherwise. "Captain Hitsugaya is much too stealthy-"</p><p>"How could you let our information fall into the enemy's hands?!"</p><p>"Well, he was snooping like a-" He's cut off once more.</p><p>"Of course you'd blame someone else. You're unbelievable, Sosuke Aizen!"</p><p>"Sir, with all due respect, you're his grandfather. Should you not be caring for the boy instead of trying to kill him?" Sosuke pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Don't change the subject! And I'll kill you first if you continue talking to me this way."</p><p>Aizen fights the urge to laugh. The old man continues to believe in his superiority, and it's downright laughable. Aizen has surpassed him decades ago and he's too dense to comprehend it.</p><p>'I'll let you play God for a little while longer. He still needs time to mature.' Sosuke turns his head to hide his smile of approval. Everything is falling right where he wants it. No one knows what's coming, not even the pitiful Gotei 13.</p><p>"Then I'll keep my mouth shut." He shrugs, barely concealing his smug expression.</p><p>"Follow me! I'm sending it out today! That nuisance won't see another sunset!" Eitaro practically runs back to the room he came from. Sosuke follows him closely, clasping his hands behind his back.</p><p>/\</p><p>Ichigo feels it before he sees it; the thunderous presence of a Hollow. The sound of tearing comes from above. The darkening sky has a frighteningly large crack that opens further as a sickly white hand pulls it apart. A nose, shaped like a spear, peeks out before completely revealing the face of the intruder.</p><p>A Menos Grande, a Gillian, pushes its masked face further inside. It nearly smiles down at the group of souls as its body shoves through behind it. Its massive foot swings out of the black abyss it came from. It crashes into the ground and the world around it shakes, causing a temporary "earthquake."</p><p>"Aoga!" Hisagi's voice is laced with panic. He frantically looks around for his classmate. He finds him with his back up against a tree. He trembles violently as he stares at the Gillian.</p><p>Hisagi rushes over, gripping his shoulders. He shakes him, but his eyes just roll back into his head. His body slumps forward as he faints in his arms.</p><p>Fear settles into Hisagi's stomach, urging him to heave up his lunch. Instead, he swallows and looks around for their other classmate.</p><p>"Hotaru!" He springs up after gently laying down his comrade. He whips around when a familiar voice screams in agony.</p><p>"Hotaru!" He calls out again. He starts in the direction of the Menos Grande, shifting his eyes over the Hollow. He can hardly hold down the bile in his throat when he finally sees it.</p><p>What he can see of her twitches wildly. Her waist down has been smashed into the ground under the Gillian's foot. Blood spreads underneath the white appendage. More of the crimson liquid pools from Hotaru's mouth, spilling over and staining her cheeks. Her dead eyes gaze up at the thing that caused her demise.</p><p>Paralyzed in fear, the students watch as Hisagi falls to his knees. Then a single petrified screech has everyone in a frenzy.</p><p>Ichigo stands still amongst the chaos. His eyes never left the Hollow ever since it intruded their instruction. His mouth falls open but he struggles to speak. When he does, the voice that comes out isn't entirely his.</p><p>"K-kill..." The low sound is layered. The uproar around him drowns his voice.</p><p>The feeling that washed over him when he detected the Hollow is intense. A force is pulling him toward the mindless monster fiercely. He can't fight the urge that draws him in, the strong desire for tearing flesh. A thirst for blood. A deep want for pure violence.</p><p>Ichigo's feet shift against the ground, crushing the blades of grass underneath. His fingers twitch, aching for something to hold. The grip of his Zanpakuto being the preferred option.</p><p>"I...have to..."</p><p>When he finally understands the restlessness that courses through his body, he runs. He's too absorbed in the feeling that the subtle vibrating of the nameless Zanpakuto in his hand goes unnoticed. Even as he leaks Reiastu and it coats the sword, Ichigo could only see the giant monstrosity in front of him. He takes one heavy step after the other, closing the distance between them.</p><p>"Rip it-"</p><p>"Ichigo, what are you doing?!" Renji shouts from a distance.</p><p>"Rip it to shreds..." Ichigo mutters to himself.</p><p>His heartbeat picks up as he stands a few feet away from the Menos. It pays him no mind as it moves further out of the torn seam slowly. It makes a low groaning noise, singing an eerie tune. In response, Ichigo's ears perk up, goosebumps dot his skin, and his pupils dilate until they've nearly swallowed his irises.</p><p>Suddenly a bright red glow casts over the field of students.</p><p>Someone screams, "A Cero! It's a Cero!"</p><p>"Come on, Ichigo! Do you have a death wish?!" Renji isn't fond of the noble, but Rukia is and he wouldn't forgive himself if Ichigo died because he left him behind. Disregarding the risk of rushing in head first, Renji runs with his arm out. He reaches for Ichigo, attempting to grab the back of his uniform.</p><p>His hand clenches around the air. Ichigo had jumped at least fifty feet up. Solidifying the air under his feet, he stands face to face with the Gillian. The light of the Cero drowns Ichigo in red.</p><p>Renji's breath is caught in his throat. 'How am I supposed to get him now?'</p><p>Ichigo isn't in his right mind when he lifts his Zanpakuto, bringing it behind him horizontally. His body twists and his right foot shifts back for more room. Blue Reiastu begins pouring off the blade as the Cero charges. The red ball is almost big enough to engulf him, but his expression lacks fear.</p><p>"Some nerve...I'll...kill-"</p><p>'Say my name,'</p><p>"I'll kill you..."</p><p>'Come on, Ichigo. You can hear it, can you? You see it, yeah? Say my name!'</p><p>"Your name-"</p><p>'Say it! Say it! Say it!</p><p>"I can't hear..."</p><p>An animalistic growl releases from his throat. His grip tightens on the hilt and he swings. The Reiastu that built upon the blade releases. It connects with the Cero, resisting its intensity. Both of the Reiastu charged attacks battle, pushing against each other.</p><p>Then, the Cero explodes. Ichigo's crescent-shaped attack rips through the smoke and cuts into the Gillian's mask. It cries in pain, rumbling the ground with the deep sound.</p><p>Ichigo doesn't move, staring into its bottomless eyes. A thrumming sensation courses through his body as he watches the mask crack.</p><p>The Menos Grande seemingly falls back, but it begins to disintegrate from the feet up. It vanishes in seconds and the tear in the sky closes like a zipper.</p><p>As if all the energy in his body is sucked out, Ichigo sways sluggishly. His eyelids flutter and he falls back. The crushing grip he has on the Asauchi loosens.</p><p>Ichigo gains some balance mid-air and pulls himself up straight. He lands on his feet, cringing at his not-so-soft landing. He stands up straight, glancing around. No one meets his eyes, too concerned with their well-being.</p><p>'What did I just do?' Ichigo's internal question is directed to his Zanpakuto.</p><p>He's met with silence for a moment before an irritated voice comes from the back of his mind. 'You should be able to figure that out by now.'</p><p>'What's wrong with you?' Ichigo asks.</p><p>'Don't ask me that when the answer is obvious.'</p><p>The noble makes a confused face. He stares hard at the destroyed ground underneath him.</p><p>His Zanpakuto snorts. 'Grass ain't gonna give you the answer-'</p><p>"My instincts...I used them."</p><p>Despite preaching about it, his Zanpakuto doesn't sound happy. 'Congrats but that's not the issue.'</p><p>Ichigo thinks over his Zanpakuto's words. 'Then can you-' The smoke stretches thin. 'My instincts just might get me in trouble.' He spots the traditional Japanese doors of a senkaimon. 'Look who's here,'</p><p>'You'll be fine if it isn't-' Gin steps out of the doors. The sword spirit hisses. 'Oo- never mind.'</p><p>Hisagi can't see because of the smoke that fell over the field. When it begins to clear, he can see the cowering students in groups. They were either toppled over each other or grasping onto whatever was nearby. Some were screaming still, even as the sky repaired itself and no Hollow was in sight.</p><p>"Michio, stop hollering like a girl! It's over!" Renji slaps his nape.</p><p>The senkaimon appears from thin air. The doors slide open and a frazzled Ken and a mildly surprised Gin step out.</p><p>"Oh no," Gin pouts as he shifts his gaze over the scene. "This ain't a good look for us."</p><p>"Hisagi!" Ken speeds over to the sixth year, grasping his shoulders. "Are you alright?!"</p><p>Ken's hands fly to his hair and he pulls on the strands in distress. "Oh, God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We didn't catch a signal! Nothing said anything was wrong but-"</p><p>"It's too late," Is all Hisagi says before hauling an unconscious Aoga on his shoulder. He walks a foot past Ken and looks to his left. Not much of Hotaru's remains are left. Besides the charred eye and twisted fingers, everything was smashed beyond recognition.</p><p>Hisagi looks away and continues closer to the senkaimon Gin has open, gathering students inside.</p><p>"None of you are dead I hope?" Gin tries to keep his smile from widening. He shouldn't be happy about anyone's demise. He almost snickers when a pale-faced boy with a urine-stained hakama walks past.</p><p>A familiar noble makes him lose his amusement. The long sleeve of the Captain's haori barely covers his grimace. He only narrows his eyes as he watches Ichigo step into the senkaimon unharmed. He holds a tight grip on the Asauchi he arrived with.</p><p>"Mmhm..." Gin hums while his smile returns. He enters the senkaimon after a teary-eyed Ken.<br/>"Stop ya whinin' will ya? They've gone off to a better place...I think."</p><p>Yoruichi Shihouin, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kisuke watch as the Japanese doors close shut and dissolve into particles of Reiastu.</p><p>"You knew he could do that?" Yoruichi crosses her arms over her chest.</p><p>Kisuke only shrugs. "I had a hunch but there's more to him than I thought. His Hollow must be teaching him a thing or two."</p><p>"I've made tea," Tessai speaks up. There's a short pause and Yoruichi and Kisuke look at the burly man.</p><p>"Then we'll form a plan while we still have time." Kisuke leads them back to his shop.</p><p>A small boy with fiery red hair runs from the front door, a girl of the same age with black pigtails is hot on his heels.</p><p>"Hey, hey- there's a problem! The Hollow radar is going crazy!" He waves his arms as he meets them halfway.</p><p>Yoruichi frowns, looking around. "There's nothing here. I can't sense anything for-"</p><p>"No! The one in Soul Society!"</p><p>Kisuke clenches his bucket hat with tense fingers. "Oh my,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! i hope everyone is doing okay no matter what your situation may look like at the moment...</p><p>now...i don't feel too satisfied with this chapter. i don't know what it is but i'd rather not start from scratch and rewrite it. despite my feelings toward this, i hope those reading are quite satisfied. if my readers are happy then so am i.</p><p>also don't worry about the plot holes if you see any. i'm doing my best to fix them in future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The World of the Living incident is behind him now. When things are too difficult to explain, you either attempt to give them meaning, or you ignore it altogether. Ichigo is choosing the latter, especially when he heard the news of Hotaru Kanisawa's death that spread like wildfire.</p><p>Mid-terms were only days away. Ichigo will have to prove to Kiyomi that he is worthy of a higher level Kido class, spend some time with Rukia and have that long-overdue conversation with Urahara. He's concerned that the shop owner had something to do with the Menos' appearance. Despite that, he steps out of the senkaimon with somewhat positive anticipation. But the giant green fist that grazes his cheek has other plans.</p><p>The sound of crushed bone and blood splattering makes Ichigo's eyes widen. Whoever the unlucky person was beside him has been pulverized and punched into pieces. A chunk of skin lands on Ichigo's shoulder and he wisely chooses not to look.</p><p>A chorus of petrified screams pierces his ears. Ichigo hesitantly looks up in the direction the grotesque arm came from. The abnormal figure is hunched over. Two meaty arms hold their torso up. Another four limbs stick out of its back, waving around threateningly. Its bone mask has a Cheshire grin. The jaw hinges open and a bloodcurdling roar pushes from its throat.</p><p>Black holes snap open in the midnight sky. A plethora of Hollows jumps out, lunging at the cowering students.</p><p>/\</p><p>It was a fair day for Rukia. She finished the little paperwork she received, trained with a friend from the fourth division— Hanataro Yamada —and bonded with her lieutenant. If you could call bickering a form of bonding.</p><p>"Lieutenant Kaien! I already signed those-"</p><p>"No-now- wait for a second!" He thrusts a hand out, palm bumping her nose. Kaien squints as he reads the paper. "It's sloppy."</p><p>"Kaien, don't be so hard on her. She's learning." Miyako Shiba comes from behind and wraps her arm around Rukia's shoulders. She smiles at her subordinate. A wave of comfort washes over Rukia at the action.</p><p>"You couldn't even greet your superiors properly!" Kaien continues to list everything Rukia has done wrong since her enlistment.</p><p>"I thought I told you not to be so hard on the recruits." A soft voice cuts through Kaien's harsh tone.</p><p>Captain Jushiro Ukitake steps into the hallway, smiling and all. His stark white hair sways while he walks to them. He nods in respect, addressing their presence.</p><p>Rukia feels more at ease now that Jushiro and Miyako are here to lessen Kaien's wrath. Although he is an astounding Lieutenant, his temper tends to get the best of him. Miyako claims it's his way of showing he cares. Rukia thinks he just might be a jerk.</p><p>Ichigo in many ways is just like Kaien. From the nonchalant body language to their oddly philosophic advice, they might as well be brothers. Their physical appearance doesn't differ at all either. A strong jawline, wild hair, and expressive eyes, but a lot less aggressive. Which side of the family did he get that from?</p><p>It's strange how Kaien even has a similar atmosphere to Ichigo. So, those days she spends missing her friend from the academy are more bearable when Kaien is around.</p><p>"Yo, Kuchiki?" A frowning face and green eyes take up her line of sight. "Are you still in la-la land?"</p><p>Rukia's flushed face morphs into a glare. She inhales, thinking of a snarky comeback. Her mouth doesn't get a moment to move because a panic-stricken Shinigami speeds down the hallway toward them. He pants heavily as he runs, clumsily bumping into the walls. A black butterfly follows close behind.</p><p>"Captain Ukitake! Lieutenant Kaien!" His voice is strained with fear. "An onslaught of Hollows have entered the Seireitei! And most of them aren't low-class either!"</p><p>Now Rukia's day is ruined.</p><p>"Kaien," Jushiro's voice is uncharacteristically firm. "Gather your unit and meet me in the meeting room. We don't have much time to discuss."</p><p>"Rukia, come with me. I want to make sure you're prepared." Miyako hastily pulls her down another hall.</p><p>"Prepared for what?" She should've known. She did know but didn't think anything like Hollows storming Soul Society would happen anytime soon.</p><p>Fresh out of the academy, Byakuya sent her off immediately without a word of advice. When she got to the Thirteenth Division, Kaien held his expectations much too high for her to follow. They grew, even more, when he heard that she knew Ichigo. He claimed any friend of Ichigo should be strong and fierce.</p><p>Groups of frightened shouting bounce off the thin walls. A distant, but loud, screech flies past too. The nerve-wracking sounds force the harsh reality upon Rukia. She has to fight whether she likes it or not. She has to go outside, face the ghastly beasts that are Hollows, and fight. She has to risk her life or else she'll have no life to risk.</p><p>"There's a chance you'll be dispatched." Miyako's sweet smile has turned into a grim frown. "I know you don't have Shikai yet, but use this for now."</p><p>She hands her a plain-looking Asauchi. Just as Rukia grabs onto the hilt, the ground shakes, and a monstrous howl booms from what must be only yards away.</p><p>Kaien suddenly runs in between them, disappearing out of the entrance of their Division barracks. A disorganized line of Shinigami comes after him, cursing their luck of rushing headfirst into battle.</p><p>"The Eleventh Division is already out cutting at every white mask they see. I hope I won't have to, but Rukia, be on guard for your dispatch." Jushiro wears a worried expression as he briskly walks over to them. It's clear that he's reluctant to send her off because of her lack of experience. There's a chance she won't last a second and that doesn't sit right with the Captain.</p><p>"Miyako, follow Kaien if you please. Send me a message if anything happens." He waves her off and she vanishes with a small burst of Flash Step. The Captain and his unseated officer remain in the hallway alone.</p><p>"The North Gate! They're coming from the North Gate!" Someone from outside yells, their voice strained.</p><p>A response is immediate, "The Shin'o Academy students are over there!"</p><p>An ugly feeling rests in the pit of Rukia's stomach. Her mouth falls open and her eyes nearly bulge out of her head. The shock of the situation only increases when she remembers Ichigo and Renji going off on their field trip. They were gone for a day at most. They're returning now, unsuspecting of the chaos that will fall upon them.</p><p>There's no doubt in her mind that her friends are in danger.</p><p>Rukia chews on the skin of her inner cheek nervously. Her heart pounds harder against her ribs as she faces her superior. Bowing her head in respect, she clenches her eyes shut and braces herself.</p><p>"Captain Ukitake," He hums in acknowledgment, moving to lift her chin, but she beats him to it and abruptly stands up straight. Her lips are set in a firm line and her wide eyes burn with determination.</p><p>"I know I may not be the strongest and I might even die because of my weakness."</p><p>Jushiro's hands fly up and he shakes his head. He opens his mouth to protest, but she continues her speech.</p><p>"I graduated the academy only weeks ago and barely had time there. I was adopted into a noble clan for reasons that no one wants to share and thrown into your division. I know nothing, but-"</p><p>She swallows. "There's one thing that's for certain. I won't sit around and fear for my life. I can't because I fear for others. I'm afraid that someone I care about will get hurt, and I won't wait around until that happens if I don't go out there right now so, I'm asking you, please let me fight."</p><p>The Captain coughs then clears his throat with a pinched face. The small space of the hall is quiet other than the panicked noise outside and the occasional Hollow's cry.</p><p>Jushiro only stares as his expression becomes blank. His breath gets caught in his throat when he tries to speak. He coughs once more and Rukia wonders if he's sick.</p><p>"Please, Captain...let me fight."</p><p>"Find Kaien or Miyako immediately when you leave." His dark eyebrows squeeze together. Tension fills his shoulders. "Do not fret over battles you can't win, Rukia. And come back alive."</p><p>"I won't let you down!" She wastes no time, clumsily running out of the door.</p><p>Outside of the barracks, Hollows are scattered around the maze of walls. Luckily for her, none of them are too close, so she can keep her distance while she looks for her Lieutenant.</p><p>The Shiba male isn't anywhere to be found though and neither is his wife. Rukia's neck pops as she whips her head left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. She gives up her search with a stressed groan.</p><p>Hesitantly, she steps into the middle of the street. She looks to her right when a Hollow screeches as it's purified. Her feet shift in preparation for Flash Step. Then, her body completely freezes and a feeling of uncertainty washes over.</p><p>The midnight sky conceals the large shadow creeping up from behind.</p><p>A deep grumble shakes Rukia from the inside out. A drop of a wet substance lands on her shoulder. When she turns to face whatever was lurking, a grinning mask greets her with a nasty snarl.</p><p>Rukia gasps as she flinches back. The Hollow nearly copies her movements, leaning back on its hind legs. The thick tail behind it whips around. Just before the large beast lunges forward for its attack, Rukia gains a sense of resolve. She can't kick the bucket here. Not when Ichigo and Renji still need her help.</p><p>"Hado #4: Byakurai!" She shoves her hands out, gathering Reiastu in her palms. The blue energy bursts out and strikes the Hollow point-blank. Its mask shatters and its body dissolves into the air.</p><p>"Kuchiki!" Kaien's heavy steps sounding closer and closer releases the tension from her back and shoulders. She glances back to where the Shiba runs over. "I heard from Ukitake, let's go."</p><p>Rukia doesn't get to ask where Miyako is as Kaien grips her wrist and pulls her along in a skilled Flash Step. Rukia can hardly see her surroundings, but the protective stone of the North Gate comes into view. Abruptly, they come to a halt. Wobbling on her feet, Rukia holds her arms out for balance.</p><p>Blood is all she can see when her blurry eyesight settles. Bile rises in her throat at the mutilated bodies strewn across the ground. Although, it's a relief that none of them has spiky red hair and strange black-orange hair.</p><p>A frustrated grunt focuses her attention up. "Ah! You son of a-"</p><p>"Ichigo!" The noble lands from his jump after cleanly striking a Hollow to purification. His head snaps in their direction, shoulders rising and falling under his fatigue.</p><p>"Rukia, Kaien! What is going on?!" His voice cracks a little in his question. He groans loudly when a purple tentacle jabs at him. Almost lazily, he swings the Asauachi in his right hand, slicing off the appendage.</p><p>The gleam of the blade catches Rukia's eye as she watches him effortlessly swat off the pestering Hollows. It isn't extravagant or has a significant attribute, but the length of it is noticeably longer. The metal seems more durable and sharp up close.</p><p>When did she move closer?</p><p>Slime smudges across her cheek. The foreign feeling yanks her out of her slightly dazed state. Then there's a distant sound of her name.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, a Hollow's meaty limb attempted to latch on to her. Kaien was right behind her and didn't hesitate to unsheathe his Zanpakuto. Its sticky skin slid against hers as it fell to the ground in a pool of red. The limp body breaks apart into particles.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind, Kuchiki?" Kaien's eyes narrow when he leans down to look at her pale face.</p><p>Ichigo moves over to them in haste. His feet make a crunching sound against the dirt and pebbles. He breathes heavily, having fought for a while. In response to his drying throat, a cough or two pushes past his mouth.</p><p>"Ichigo," Kaien almost looks amused as he takes in his cousin's disheveled state. "I didn't think we'd meet again like this."</p><p>Ichigo rolls his eyes, nearly swinging his Zanpakuto to rest it on his shoulder. "Yeah, I would've preferred it over a hot meal and Kukakku yelling at me before this mess."</p><p>"Don't let her hear you say that." Kaien laughs as if they weren't in the middle of a catastrophe. The light sound stops abruptly. His face hardens and his eyes flit over the scene. He glances back to Ichigo before noting the lengthy Zanpakuto.</p><p>"Where's Captain Gin?" Ichigo seems to think the question himself and looks over his shoulder.</p><p>"I...don't know. It's been a blur since we came back." His eyes darken as they fall over the battered bodies at their feet. Rukia, despite not wanting to, follows her urge and looks again.</p><p>"Mr. Ken is gone too. Everyone else split up and ran off somewhere." Ichigo scratches his nape. A scowl, much deeper than usual, marks his face.</p><p>"Hey! Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji is running over to them from a distance. He waves his arms, in one hand is a chipped Asauchi and the other is free.</p><p>"Renji! Are you alright?" Rukia's shoulders drop from her ears. She sighs in relief.</p><p>"Uh, yeah I'm fine." He slows into a jog and stops a foot away.</p><p>Ichigo scoffs, mumbling under his breath.</p><p>"What'd you say?" Renji raises an eyebrow, already taking a defensive stance.</p><p>Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest. "I said you're a lame-"</p><p>"Enough," Kaien's tense voice forces silence over them. They watch as a black butterfly flutters around him before landing on his waiting finger. Kaien listens to the silent message with a blank face. Only when the winged creature glides away does his features turn grim. His eyes have become dark, murky oceans. Violent waves crashing against a rocky surface.</p><p>"What is it?" Rukia clenches and releases her fists.</p><p>Kaien leans over her to whisper, "Three Captains have gone missing, but that's not for us to investigate."</p><p>He suddenly perks up straight and claps twice. "Okay! I'll handle them," He lazily gestures to the handful of Hollows mindlessly roaming around. "-while you two retreat to the academy's shelter. And Rukia,"</p><p>His hand plops onto her head. He ruffles her hair endearingly. "I'm leaving it to you to get them there safely."</p><p>"Me?" Rukia's eyebrows shoot to her hairline and her mouth settles into a pout.</p><p>Kaien pulls his hand back as if he was burned. "Don't go doubting yourself now!" The hand follows his other to rest on his hips.</p><p>"You're a member of the Thirteenth Division, you hear? A Gotei soldier- and of course I'm your Lieutenant. The best of the best! Soul Society's number one-"</p><p>"Would you be quiet already?"</p><p>"My God, shut up!" Ichigo and Rukia's complaints topple over each other. They wear a matching irritated expression, glowering at Kaien.</p><p>The Lieutenant puts his hands up in surrender. His face turns accusatory, matching his tone when he speaks, "Oh, so you're double-teaming me now?"</p><p>/\</p><p>Renji chokes and gasps in pain. The hold around his body tightens and he could feel his bones pop and twist in response. His mouth opens to let out a silent scream.</p><p>How he ended up in a Hollow's crushing grasp, he'll never know. Ichigo, Rukia, and he had parted ways with Kaien to find safety in the academy's bunker. They encountered Hollows every few minutes, but none of them were too hard to handle.</p><p>Except for the one that manages to squeeze the life out of him at the moment.</p><p>Renji let his guard down bickering with Ichigo. After insulting his hair, he was swept off his feet by a meaty hand. The air was pushed out of his lungs immediately as he was hauled into the air.</p><p>Worst of all, he can't find room to poke at the inside of its hand. His Asuachi presses against his side uncomfortably. The chipped edge nips his skin, making small lacerations on his arm. He cries in pain and the Hollow dazedly watches with satisfaction.</p><p>Utilizing the Hollow's infatuation, Rukia holds her hands together in preparation. Yellow lighting wraps around them. Sparks fly and she inhales deeply.</p><p>"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" Thin electricity-covered rope shoots from her hands as she brings her arms up and down with force. Rapidly, the rope flies through the air to its target. It wraps around the Hollow's plump body, holding it in place with jagged edges.</p><p>At the tight, stinging sensation around its body, the Hollow reluctantly releases its grip. Renji flails in the air before landing on his backside. The impact sends shocks of pain from his tailbone to his cervical spine.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow..."</p><p>"Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden." Ichigo strikes the mask with a beam of yellow electricity. Rukia's Kido releases as the body disintegrates into particles.</p><p>Renji coughs, spit falling from his lips. He clutches his upper left side as he struggles to stand. Ichigo grabs his left arm to place it over his shoulder. He's carefully maneuvering the sharp blade in his hand to not further Renji's injuries.</p><p>"We need to get out of here." Ichigo eyes the small batch of Hollows at their sides. Behind them is a dead-end, and Rukia leads them in front. She looks back, face contorted in concern.</p><p>"We're fine! Keep going!" Ichigo nods stiffly.</p><p>Renji clasps onto his uniform in an attempt to ground himself. He pants and grits his teeth in pain. Ichigo glances down at him with a frown. A strained expression meets him, Renji nods his head.</p><p>Rukia is still looking back when Ichigo faces her. He gives her another reassuring nod. His grip tightens on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.</p><p>Chomping its teeth, a Hollow lunges for them. It made the mistake of running in headfirst because Ichigo merely stabs at the middle of its mask. He slashes upward, splitting the bone in half.</p><p>Managing to get past the savage growls and greedy hands the academy building comes into view. The trio visibly relaxes, but their hasty steps don't slow.</p><p>Right when freedom lays at their fingertips, it's yanked beyond their reach.</p><p>Three seconds is all it takes. A shadow with speed like no other flies over Ichigo and Renji. It lands and lingers near Rukia for a millisecond then vanishes.</p><p>Rukia's body jerks just before she's sent into tumbling through the air. The weight of the wind keeps her from straightening her posture. She flails hopelessly, closing her eyes, and praying whatever she lands into doesn't kill her.</p><p>Her back slams into a wall forcing it to crack under pressure. Her head follows the impact, bobbing back into the stone. A searing pain courses through her body and circles her skull. Vibrant purple eyes turn into bottomless pools of somber. The warm, thick substance of blood drips from her right nostril. A gush of the red liquid pours out of her parted lips. Her body peels off the wall and she smacks into the ground.</p><p>"Rukia!" Ichigo's panic-laced voice falls in and out of her ears. The muffled sound gets louder as he steps closer.</p><p>"Wait, Ichigo!" Renji pulls on his uniform, looking around frantically. Whatever has attacked Rukia can still be lurking nearby.</p><p>"No, get off of me! Rukia!" Ichigo shoves his hands away. He stumbles in a Flash Step to Rukia's limp body. His tense hands slip underneath her, concrete scratches at his skin. Her lidded gaze is empty, but she continues to breathe.</p><p>"That thing might be around still. The shelter is up ahead. We can-" Renji's heart races at the faint sound of scratching.</p><p>Ichigo bares his teeth. "She's your friend, isn't she?! But you'd rather leave her here to save your own ass! Yeah, what a great friend you are!" Black bleeds into his scleras until he blinks and it clears.</p><p>"That's not what I meant! Grab her and let's go." Renji's expression is conflicted. Worry, pain, and frustration written over his features.</p><p>Ichigo holds Rukia to his chest as he stands. Gingerly tucking her face into his shoulder, he starts toward Renji.</p><p>The atmosphere that surrounds them as they enter the shelter is grim. The students huddled against the walls flinch at the creaking floorboards under their feet. Someone wails in a back room, crying for an unfamiliar name. The name of someone who perished not too long ago.</p><p>Miki is the one who greets them. She's covered in blood, no one knows who it belongs to. Her usually neat curls are pinned on top of her head haphazardly. Her breath comes out in short puffs, the stress of the situation weighs on her heavily.</p><p>Her crystal blue eyes drift over Rukia and Renji. She makes note of their battered state.</p><p>"I can only take in the worst condition right now. Kiyomi has her hands busy." Her voice is hoarse.</p><p>Ichigo tilts his head down in indication to the unconscious Rukia in his arms. Miki follows the gesture, assessing the damage. She raises a gloved hand and beckons someone forward.</p><p>"It could be worse, Ichigo." Her attempt at a smile turns into a grimace. The noble only stares blankly.</p><p>The assistant's hands are gentle, prying Rukia from him. Miki guides them into a room. She whispers as they enter and the door closes behind them softly.</p><p>Renji makes a sound, sliding down the cold wall against his back. He hisses when his tailbone connects with the floor. He glances up at Ichigo, who stares into space, unknowingly picking at the skin of his thumb.</p><p>Suddenly, he inhales sharply. "I need some air,"</p><p>"Are you crazy? You'll get killed if you-"</p><p>"I'm going outside," Ichigo states firmly. His feet are quiet as he exits. He doesn't go far, only standing by the entrance door.</p><p>He tries to ignore the way a chill runs over his skin. His nose twitches twice and he sniffs. The strange smell of the air causes him to look up at the dark sky. Through the pungent stench of blood and mold is something cold and wet.</p><p>'Rain?'</p><p>A bolt of white lightning cracks down the sky. Little sparks stab out the sides. It strikes the hill overlooking the city meters below.</p><p>Sokyoku Hill, the towering landmark in the very center of the Seireitei. It's seen from almost every corner inside the walls. And from its very edge, you could nearly see all of Seireitei. A chunk of the Rukongai peaks from behind the North Gate.</p><p>Eitaro spots the batch of trees shielding his shack from prying eyes. A silent shuffling comes from his right. Sosuke smiles at him, raising a hand to place on his shoulder.</p><p>"Doctor," He starts and Eitaro swats him away.</p><p>"Don't touch me." He hisses. Sosuke retracts his hand slowly, feigning a regretful expression.</p><p>"When will they be here? It's been much too long." The doctor's legs shake from adrenaline.</p><p>Sosuke narrows his eyes. "Well, I called for them. They will be here any second now."</p><p>As if one cue, blurs of white rising dust from the ground surround them. The small whirlwind comes to a halt. Nine Captains form a line organized by number, standing proudly behind the Captain Commander, Genryusai Yamamoto.</p><p>"Captain Aizen! What is the meaning of this?! Where did you disappear off to?!" Captain SoiFon of the Second Division and Onmitsukido. Her anger is clear in her reddened ears and clenched fists. Her right hand relaxes to shoot for the hilt of her Zanpakuto, seconds away from unsheathing it.</p><p>"Stand down, Captain SoiFon," Sosuke's charming smile grows. He bows his head to adjust his square-framed glasses. "You'll understand in a moment."</p><p>Eitaro warily glances over the line of power in front of him. The hard grey eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki meet his fading brown ones. The expensive hair clips lining his hair shine in the moonlight. A symbolism of his nobility.</p><p>Immediately, tension fills Eitaro's body and he stiffens. He grits his teeth, stepping forward. His hand shoves down into his pocket for a small pill-like object.</p><p>Sosuke calmly holds his hand out. Eitaro stills at the gesture. He seethes, glancing back and forth from Sosuke's hand to his smug expression.</p><p>"Aizen!"</p><p>"Eitaro Kurosaki," Sosuke casually strolls forward, turning to stop directly in front of the doctor. The row of Captains stand behind him, their haoris billow mockingly.</p><p>"You didn't think that I'd actually work for you...right?" His voice is soft and alluring like silk, but the words feel like needles prodding at his eardrums. Eitaro can feel the phantom blood pouring past his earlobe and down his clenched jaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sosuke," The Captain Commander's cracked voice projects over the hill. "Have you been dealing with this man without our knowledge?"</p><p>Sosuke glances over his shoulder, sending the elder a knowing smile. He looks back at Eitaro and shrugs. His head held high, brown locks of hair flutter on his nape.</p><p>"It was necessary for the research I conducted."</p><p>Genryusai's narrow eyes open wider, suspecting. "I trust that you'll further explain your intentions once this is all over."</p><p>"Once it's all over?" Aizen mumbles to himself. His stifled laughter makes his shoulders shake softly. "This is only the beginning, Captain Commander."</p><p>Eitaro's beady eyes flit over the male before him. His chest puffs and sinks with every breath he heaves. His hands tremble, fingers twitching for violence. "Sosuke! You fiend!"</p><p>"Fiend?" The Captain places a hand on his chest, faking offense. "You're the fiend, Kurosaki." He stalks forward. A sly feline locking onto its triggered prey.</p><p>"Leave him to me since it is I, who brought him here." He hears SoiFon's objections as the Captain Commander agrees albeit reluctantly.</p><p>No other Captains remain besides Sosuke. Dust rides low at their feet. Gusts of wind push and pull at their clothing.</p><p>"H-how could you?! You said you'd protect me until I finished my business!" Eitaro's teeth grind. He can't believe the audacity of the man in front of him. Sosuke promised him protection from the Gotei 13 until he put his grandson six feet into the ground.</p><p>Many people would call him insane, sick, and most of all, evil. But to him, he had a valid reason for his motive. Ichigo doesn't deserve to live. He doesn't deserve to be fed well, given respect, or loved and cherished. He can't have any of that. Not when Eitaro didn't.</p><p>"No," Sosuke drags the vowel, raising a finger. He resembles a parent scolding their disobedient child. "I said I'd aid you in your research seeing that it aligned with my own. Then, I said I would help you enter the Sereitei undetected if that's what you needed. I never specified my intentions until this point forward."</p><p>He sighs almost disappointedly. "You're a sick, sick man, Kurosaki. Experimenting on your daughter, abusing her. She runs away, gets impregnated by a noble-" He snorts. "She births an offspring with greater potential than any being in Soul Society-"</p><p>"Shut your mouth! He is a disgrace to the Kurosaki bloodline!" Eitaro is beetroot red from his ears to his cloth-covered chest.</p><p>"As if your bloodline is anything special." Sosuke spits, visibly displeased.</p><p>Eitaro fumes, shaking in rage. His chest lifts high and falls at an abnormal pace. Expressing his frustration, he lets out a groan. He sharply looks away, rows of buildings stand beneath him. In the midst of it all is the Shin'o Academy.</p><p>A giddy feeling takes over the anger he harbored a moment ago. He turns back to Sosuke, pointing his finger. "You. Don't move. This is my chance."</p><p>Digging into the inner pocket of his coat, he finds a block of plastic. It'd be as useless as a toy if not for the system of explosives connected to it.</p><p>A sinister yet excited smile crosses his face. "This is the end for you, Ichigo Shiba."</p><p>He grips the black controller and his knuckles pale. Without hesitation, he presses his thumb into the bright red button in the middle of it. And within seconds, the sound of a detonation shakes the ground. A mushroom of smoke puffs up high into the air. Fire licks at the very bottom, encasing the building of students in heat.</p><p>The entirety of the academy has gone up in flames. Not an inch was safe from the explosion.</p><p>Something told Ichigo that the haven that is the academy's bunker wasn't going to last long. It was a nagging feeling that not only poked around in his head, but his gut felt it too. His instinct was trying to tell him something, but he was too concerned over Rukia's obscure condition.</p><p>He had met with Izuru and Momo when he entered the bunker after his minute of fresh air. They were huddled in the corner with Renji, whispering. They looked relatively unharmed except for the occasional bruise or cut.</p><p>The reunited group talked about anything that had nothing to do with the situation they currently faced. Momo said she didn't feel like addressing it because of the immense stress it put on her. She could see how much it affected her friends too.</p><p>Renji is sent to be treated while Izuru rants about goats of all things. Momo, with her mouth hanging open, a hand on her hip, and a judging hand raised, starts to interject when the rumble started. It only lasted a second before a bright light blanketed the room.</p><p>As if a thousand pins and needles pricked at his skin, Ichigo flinches, instinctively flinging his body left and right. His attempts at lessening the pain only serve at making it worse. A burning sensation claws at his skin while his eyes sting from the striking light.</p><p>An intense pressure sends him back. The wood of the wall he rested on is blown away, and he tumbles over his shoulder. His cervical collides with dirt before he lifts an inch off the ground. He soon comes back down on his knees, but the explosive power keeps him rolling. His back hits a tree, finally halting his tumble. Eyes-widening at the impact, Ichigo's head is swarmed in pain. He falls limp on his side, the blood flowing from his scalp follows the movement. It drips across his forehead into the burned dry grass he lays on.</p><p>Rolling on his stomach, his arms lift him onto his hands and knees shakily. He gasps, and a mouthful of dark smoke sinks into his lungs. The contents of his stomach churn. He presses a scorched hand to his mouth and gags. Saliva spills past his hand, dripping down his chin, and past his fingers.</p><p>Grasping onto his surroundings, the wails of pain sound louder once the pitchy ringing in his ears dulls. What sounds like wood and metal comes crashing down from the ceiling. There are more groans in agony as the material connects with the floor.</p><p>"No! Help! Please!" Says one strained voice.</p><p>"Oh God, it hurts!" Says another.</p><p>Petrified screeches of pain spread far. The howls of suffering reach high into the plain sky. Not a star in sight, the moon looks larger than ever. It feeds on the shouts of the tormented students barely holding onto their lives.</p><p>Ichigo can't see all too well when he lifts his heavy head. Smoke lays a thin sheet of black over his eyes, drowning the scene in a coat of darkness and death. Through the veil, the roaring flames stand out in raging red and orange.</p><p>Burning wood crashes once more. The last of the bunker's structures have completely collapsed. Underneath the rubble is dismembered figures, crushed beyond recognition. The fire, eating at every surface it can reach, burns them to ashes.</p><p>The smoke builds in Ichigo's lungs, he heaves a breath only to cough violently. Involuntarily, bile shoves through his throat, spewing from his lips. A clunk of blood follows. Suddenly, his esophagus feels dry. It begins to sting and he scratches at the melted skin protecting the tube. His teeth clench. He hisses, dropping his hand. His body falls flat, pliant, and still against the ground. Splotches of black dot his vision as the aggravating sensations settle further into his tired body. His conscious fades away, melding into oblivion.</p><p>Cotton is all Ichigo feels when he wakes. The bed he lays on. The blanket that's been tucked under his chin. The socks on his feet are soft and clean too. Fabric tickles his chin as his crusted eyes peel open. A dark room with a single-window meets him.</p><p>"What the hell-." Ichigo braces himself to sit up, but a familiar voice brings him to a halt.</p><p>"Don't move." Kaien pushes off the doorframe he leaned on. His jaw is locked, eyebrows furrowed, and his nostrils flare. He's angry, frustrated, and tired.</p><p>He walks toward the bed and sits on a stool next to it. "You're in the Fourth Division barracks. Captain Unohana treated you."</p><p>"Kaien," Ichigo pushes his shoulders forward to sit up. A deep ache travels up his spine, forcing him back down. He grits his teeth as he moans in pain.</p><p>"Don't move." Kaien repeats, angrier. Ichigo isn't sure who the emotion is directed to, but he hopes it isn't him.</p><p>His cousin's expression turns passive, distant. He glances down at his hands, bringing his fingers over to graze over the Shiba mark on his wrist. His eyes shift back onto Ichigo, softening.</p><p>"Someone bombed the shelter. There's no trace of who, but that's not important right now. You're alive and Kuchiki is fine too...since I know you worry about her."</p><p>Ichigo sucks in a short breath. He jerks upward, fingers grasping onto the blanket over his lap. "Are you sure she's okay? I wasn't there- I couldn't see her."</p><p>"There's a protective Kido barrier around the bunker. It's particularly strong around the urgent care section. Kiyomi's Kido is no joke, Ichigo. Look, she's right here."</p><p>Kaien glances behind at the open door. His halfhearted wave beckons a timid Rukia forward. She shuffles her feet with her bandaged head hung. When she stops at the edge of his bed her chin lifts slowly. Her tired eyes meet Ichigo's misty ones.</p><p>"You shouldn't be walking..." He whispers.</p><p>"I'm fine, Ichigo. I can't lay around forever." A strained smile that doesn't reach her eyes pulls at her lips. The sight of it sends a twinge through his heart.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rukia."</p><p>She scoffs. "Don't apologize, idiot."</p><p>Kaien mumbles about his temporary departure under his breath. He stands, giving Ichigo a curt nod. He leaves the room, closing the door behind himself.</p><p>Rukia takes his seat on the stool. Her cold hands fold in her lap. Unsure of what to do, she shifts on the wooden chair. The shock of the situation hasn't settled, and it all still feels surreal. She glances around the room, disbelieving. Then Ichigo's sudden sniff brings her out of her mind.</p><p>"You're really okay, right?" The warmth in his brown eyes never fades as they flit over her body, checking for injuries. They darken as they cross the fabric on her forehead.</p><p>She lightly shakes her head, conscious of the lingering ache there. "I'm fine, but you're weren't."</p><p>Ichigo frowns, looking down at his arms. Scarring marks his skin in shades of pink and brown. Surely, the rest of his body wears them too. A small scar, resembling a branding, lines his eye. But, permanent burns from the bombing are nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Ichigo looks back up at Rukia confused. A somber expression takes over her features.</p><p>"I-I saw you on the way in here." Her voice wavers. "You were all burned up, and honestly, I thought you were dead."</p><p>She forces back the tears brimming in her eyes. Too tired to resist the urge, Rukia runs her fingers over the smooth skin of Ichigo's arm. They glide down his forearm to lace their fingers. He squeezes her hand in reassurance.</p><p>"But you're okay now. I don't know how, but you are, and that's what matters." Ichigo's heart drops a little at her words. He's never thought of what she might think about his Hollow. Would she call him a monster? Would she tell his secret for the whole Soul Society to hear? Maybe she'd even try to kill him. Shinigami often feel a superiority to Hollows, believing that they're the scum of the earth.</p><p>"Ichigo-" Kaien's sudden entrance cuts Rukia off.</p><p>"Yo, Kuchiki." She looks at him, eyebrows raised. "Lieutenant Isane needs to see you. You can talk more after you both heal up."</p><p>A white-lilac-haired woman with a towering height enters the room behind Kaien. The Lieutenant's badge is snug against her left arm. Isane Kotetsu bows in respect and straightens, clasping her hands.</p><p>"Miss Kuchiki, it's time for your evaluation."</p><p>Rukia leaves with her, throwing a small smile over her shoulder. Ichigo musters up one himself, waving lazily. Kaien makes a snarky comment about teenage romance and shuts the door as they turn down the hall.</p><p>The older Shiba sighs, walking to the bed briskly, and plops down on the bottom of it. His eyes slip shut as he gets comfortable, crossing his legs. His hands grip the hakama over his knees.</p><p>Ichigo watches his cousin confusedly. "Kaien, what-"</p><p>As his eyes open, the ocean of his irises glints under the moonlight filtering into the room."You want to fight, don't you?"</p><p>Ichigo frowns deeply. The ache in his muscles and bones has lessened considerably. So, he lifts onto his elbows with a soft grunt. Though, sluggishness still courses through his body. "Yeah, of course, I do. I need to beat up the guy that hurt Rukia."</p><p>"You're gonna have to get Shikai, if you wanna do that. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you to go out there with nothing to defend yourself with..." He thinks for a moment, a subtle smirk makes its way on his face. "And let's spar when this is all over, yeah?" Kaien grabs Ichigo's forearm, noting the smooth skin there. Images of his once charred flesh intrude his mind. He nearly snarls at the thought.</p><p>The determination laced in his younger cousin's voice grounds him, "Then be prepared for an ass-whooping."</p><p>Kaien gives him space to focus, taking an order from a Hell Butterfly that Captain Ukitake sent. He leaves the room with a promise to train in the woods like they used to.</p><p>His room in the Fourth Division's barracks is cold. The wooden flooring underneath him feels like ice. But, the Asuachi in his lap that he's wielded for only hours is burning. It's warm, shaking in eagerness.</p><p>Ichigo releases the breath he held, calming his racing heart. The darkness behind his eyelids turns into white and blue. The buildings of will and strength that make up his inner world become clear.</p><p>The white and black of his Zanpakuto morphs before him.</p><p>Standing on his feet, Ichigo notices a wet substance licking at his ankles. He glances down to watch the swishing of rising water.</p><p>A warped sigh echoes, "Look at what you've done, Ichigo." His Zanpakuto doesn't look as disappointed as he sounds. He's almost smiling, eyes thinned into slivers. Pale hands rest on his hips, adding to his relaxed posture. "We'll sink if you don't do anything..."</p><p>"That's why I'm here." Ichigo blows air through his nose, folding his arms. "That's why I have to fight."</p><p>"Finally," The Zanpakuto mumbles, glancing to the side. He looks back, a real smile gracing his face. "I've been waiting."</p><p>This is it. It's all Ichigo can ask for at this moment. Now, he has the power in his hands, and he'd be a fool to let it go. An intense feeling fills his heart as his copy opens his mouth.</p><p>"My name is..." The sound rings loudly in his ears. Every syllable slides off the Zanpakuto's tongue, enunciated.</p><p>Ichigo gives a closed-lip smile. His voice matches his fond expression, "Thank you, Zangestu."</p><p>/\</p><p>"Haha! That bastard won't survive this one-" Eitaro admires the explosion's aftermath. Rubble falls from the sky, fire dances boldly around the ground, and the cries of terror raise over the sound of debris crashing.</p><p>"And neither will you." Sosuke stands a single inch behind him. Even more than before, his mocking voice feels like blades jabbed into Eitaro's ears. But, instead of his eardrums being pierced, his heart takes the attack. The organ pulses, blood gushing and releasing from the wound.</p><p>The Captain behind him doesn't remove his Zanpakuto until Eitaro's body falls limp. He retracts the sword brutally. The elderly body lands on the dusty ground with a thump. Flicking the blood away, Sosuke sheaths his Zanpakuto gracefully. With a resigned sigh and a light shake of his head, Sosuke turns slightly toward the line of trees near the bottom of the hill.</p><p>Despite their masked Reiastu hidden in the woods, he senses two beings.</p><p>"Gin, Tousen, it is time we make our move."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>